


Don't Touch Me

by EzLuna13



Series: Lady Slytherin Ravenclaw/ Or Olivia Lily Potter-Black [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/M, Fawkes the phoenix - Freeform, Good Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Good Remus Lupin, Good Severus Snape, Good Voldemort (Harry Potter), Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Hufflepuff Ron Weasley, James Potter Bashing, James Potter Lives, Lily Evans Potter Lives, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Ravenclaw Harry Potter, Ravenclaw Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Sane Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), Sirius Black Bashing, Slytherin Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Slytherin Ginny Weasley, Some Humor, Tags Are Fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 36,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzLuna13/pseuds/EzLuna13
Summary: Her brothers grew up with loving parents after saving the world, she was left on a doorstep the same night. Her brothers were doted on, she was beaten. They had many friends, her only companions were the snakes at the bottom of the garden. Oh, and the big red bird that would sometimes visit her in her cupboard.She knew how to speak, she wasn't stupid, she just chose not to. No one listened to her anyway.Everyone knew the story of Harry James and Evan Sirius Potter, but everyone had forgotten the last third of the triplet children, Olivia Lily Potter.Warning: This fic is not nice to Dumbledore, Sirius, Lily and James. The Dursley's abusive nature is extremely bad, a lot Worse than in the books.I do not own HP or the wizarding world except for my OCs and my added storyline.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange & Harry Potter, Bellatrix Black Lestrange & Narcissa Black Malfoy, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy & Original Female Character(s), James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Remus Lupin & Severus Snape, Severus Snape & Voldemort
Series: Lady Slytherin Ravenclaw/ Or Olivia Lily Potter-Black [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794205
Comments: 95
Kudos: 255





	1. Olivia, Ava, Teddy, and the big red bird (brb for short)

"They'll be famous, everyone will know their names!"

"And her?" James gestured at his daughter, who was lying on the floor, unblinking and unmoving. He was cuddling his son Harry to his chest and Lily was feeding Evan. Remus had left, after all, it was full moon the next day. Sirius was at the Ministry after willingly drinking veritaserum and proving his innocence. Peter was with him, being sentenced.

"Her? She didn't do anything. No point in having her, if fame is what you are looking for."

"Well, if she isn't important..." Lily sounded uncertain. 

"It wouldn't be right for her to grow up in her brother's shadows. She might not even be magic. It's safest to give her to some muggles."

"I'm free!" Sirius yelled as he flooed into Potter manner. Now the dark Lord was gone, there was no need to hide in Godric's hollow. He grabbed Evan off Lily and spun him around, almost stepping on Olivia, although no one cared.

"Obviously, you didn't give us up! Use your brain, they had nothing against you!" Lily said, irritated he had taken her precious baby from her. James snorted and grinned at his best mate, who rolled his eyes at Lily, who raised a brow. 

"Anyway." Dumbledore said impatiently. "The girl. I can take to a muggle family."

"Yes, yes, whatever. We never wanted a girl anyway." James dismissed with a wave of his hand.

Dumbledore smiled. It was all to perfect. He knew the girl was the one who the prophecy spoke about, and the true saviour, but by giving her to some specific magic haters, he could ensure she would be weak, gullible, easily moulded into Dumbledore's next pawn. It was all too easy.

* * *

Via had always had it bad, but it got worse when she was seven. Even though whatever had happened was not her fault.

She was used to odd things happening around her, like being able to talk to the snakes in the garden, the bird in her cupboard, making things fly. Her aunt and uncle hated it, and treated her like scum. Worse than scum. Petunia whacked her with anything in reach, Dudley beat her up regularly, and Vernon... Well he did all the usual, like the punching and kicking, but waiting for Petunia and Dudley to leave the house and raping her was one step too far.

Her little cousins were her main concern. Ava and Edward Dursley were little angels. Everyone said so, not just Petunia and Vernon. It irritated Dudley to no end. Ava was petite and had honey coloured skin, with a small nose, delicate mouth and dark brown eyes. She had a light dusting of freckles and long caramel coloured hair. Petunia loved dressing her up and showing her off to Ava's dismay, as she hated attention.

Edward, or Teddy as he much prefers, was taller than Ava who was short for her age and he had the same skin tone, except slightly more brown, but his eyes were a light green with flecks of hazel in them. His hair was darker and he kept it fairly long and pulled it back into a ponytail most of the time. His mother hated it but every time she planned to cut it she would get distracted.

At first, Teddy was teased for his hair but as soon as everyone realized how fun he was, that he had an earring, and how scary his older cousin was, he was suddenly the most popular in the class. Ava was a close second. Both twins were the kindest and most loyal people you would ever meet.

Olivia, Ava often said, was truly terrifying. She was fiercely protective of her younger cousins. But once things settled down, all the younger children adored her. She was only two years older than them. 

The teachers knew about the bullying, but out of fear never told the Dursleys their son was bullying his cousin. They would probably reward him for it. They were overjoyed to have the excuse to send her to the younger class to read to them and assist the teacher. 

She lived in the cupboard under the stairs. She always had, even if there was a guest room she could sleep in. Petunia and Vernon had the master bedroom, Dudley the next biggest room and the twins the second bedroom. 

The twins were her biggest responsibility, and the Dursleys expected her to wait on them hand and foot. She loved them and they loved her. They would sneak her food and bandages when she needed them, and would always ask her to tell them a story.

But then it all went wrong. At first, it was just a normal morning. Olivia, ginger hair pulled back in a bun, cooked the breakfast and packed the twins and Dudley's lunches, before sneaking some bread into her bookbag. 

The Dursleys entered the kitchen and took their usual seats. Vernon at the head, Petunia on his left, Dudley on his right, Teddy next to Dudley and Ava next to Petunia. Via wasn't allowed at the table.

Petunia suddenly tutted halfway through breakfast. "Freak! Get me the scissors!" Olivia handed her the scissors and began washing a frying pan. Then she heard a clatter and a small scream.

She turned and saw the scissors lying on the floor, and Petunia with a terrified look on her face and a dark brown ponytail in her hand. The other hand was blistering, somehow she had been burnt by the scissors. 

But everyone was staring at Teddy with horror. His hair was _growing._ _Really fast._ It stopped when it got back to its original length and Vernon shook himself out of his daze.

He grabbed Teddy and began to hit him. Olivia tried to stop him but was distracted when Ava started to float and the cutlery rattled. The 'baby angel' looked like he was going to wet himself out of fear. Via would have laughed if it wasn't such a dangerous situation.

"You've given them you're freakishness you ungrateful little swine! Now I'll have to stamp it out of the lot of you!" He punched Olivia in the gut and dragged Teddy off, then Ava, then Olivia.

They went back to school the next day, but aside from that they were left in the cellar unless the three Dursleys needed them. They were left behind on day trips and holidays, picking the locks and smuggling as much food as they could and taking showers. Olivia continued to mother them and the teachers grew more and more concerned, as the children were rapidly losing weight and had many bruises, until Petunia began covering them up with masses of concealer.

Four years later took them to the night before Dudley's birthday. Olivia had suffered the worst, and no longer spoke to anyone but her cousins. The small ones, not the fat one. 

"Olive, please tell us a story, please?" Ava begged.

"Come on Olive, your stories are the best!" Teddy added. They were chained up for the night as normal, and they did their best to ignore the fresh blood seeping from Olivia's arm.

"You two are the only two people who can get away with calling me that." For a voice she barely ever used, it was soft and musical, and instantly made Ava and Teddy feel calm.

"Okay, what do you want me to tell you about?"

"Yes! Thanks Olive! Can we have the big red bird story?"

"You've seen him yourself!"

"Still a good story."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Fine. I can't remember the first time I saw the big red bird. He always comes, every night. He sings in the most wonderful tune, his songs can lull you to sleep and make you forget every pain in the world. And he cries, silver tears that make the cuts disappear, just not bruises." She told them everything she could relieve about her oldest friend, if you don't include the snakes and lizards in the garden. Ava and Teddy talk to the reptiles too.

The sound of her angelic voice had almost sent them into a deep slumber when a burst of flame jolted them back to the dingy cellar. 

"He's here!" Ava exclaimed with delight. She would have clapped with joy of her hands weren't manacled to the wall. The bird trilled and flew to Olivia, crying on her arm and the blisters on her face. They healed and vanished completely. There were times the bird wasn't there in time to fully heal their newest ailments, and all three had several scars littered across their bodies, but they discovered that the freakishness they had could be chanelled to make them vanish from sight so no one would get too suspicious. 

The next morning found them making breakfast and watching the pig in a wig throw a tantrum about lack of presents, even though there was a mountain of them in front of him.

"We are going to the zoo. You will be locked in the garden until our return and if it is not immaculate inside this house you will sleep out there. Do I make myself clear?"

 _No, how do we clean inside the house when we are locked out of it? If we use our freakishness to get in, you'll punish us anyway. Bastard._ Via thought to herself.

"Yes Master." Olivia mouthed the words so it looked like she said them, but she didn't actually make a sound. 

They weeded the garden and pruned the bushes all morning, and then cleaned out the shed and painted the fence in the afternoon. Then they chatted to the small garden snakes that came to visit.

But luck wasn't on their side. Vernon caught hem. 

* * *

Over a month passed and they were still stuck in the cellar. They hadn't been to school since the day before the Pig in the wig's birthday, and Petunia gave them a mug of frozen peas each and a small glass of water once a day. 

Petunia must have got sick of cooking and they were let out a week into the summer holidays. Not that it made much difference, as they had to hide from Dudley and his friends. They only place the bullies didn't go was the cellar. Oh, and the master bedroom, but the trio didn't dare go in there. Ever. No way.

"Freak! Get the post!" Vernon didn't care which freak, as long as one them did it. Ava and Teddy were five when they were locked away, and thought their parents loving them had been a dream.

Olivia left the room and came back twenty seconds later, and handed Vernon a wad of envelopes. Ava looked at her, frowning slightly. Olivia looked worried, but at the same time hopeful. 

As soon as they were dismissed Teddy and Ava dragged her to the basement.

"What is it?" She silently handed them a letter, on a strange type of paper. Teddy read over Ava's shoulder.

_Olivia,_

_You probably don't remember me. My name is Remus Lupin, or Moony, and I'm your godfather. I was your uncle Moony before you parents let Dumbledore take you to a muggle home. I tried to find you but never could, I only hope this owl does._

_Dumbledore told me you were in a loving home. I don't believe him. I think he put you with the Dursleys to make you easy to control. You cannot trust him, my dear girl, for he is a bad man, however light he pretends to be._

_You were such a cute baby. You were always smiling, and very stubborn, even at only a year old. You were your parents pride and joy along with your other halves Evan and Harry. But a dark wizard named Lord Voldemort came to your house, and tried to kill you all. Evan and Harry are now famous, and your parents gave you up. I am no longer friends with them after the grave injustice they did to you, but I write to one of your brothers, Harry, on the sly._

_They have no excuse for what they did. They were once wonderful people, now they are snobs. I'm so sorry, my beautiful girl, I really am. But I promise I will find you, one day._

_You should get a school acceptance letter soon. You must find a way to write back, but address it specifically to Professor Snape, and give him your address so we can come rescue you._

_Be safe,_

_Your Uncle Moony._

"We can send it with the red bird." Ava said quietly. But Olivia had sunk to the floor with her head in her hands.

"They were my family, and they chose to give me up. How could they?" Ava and Teddy didn't know what to do, and felt guilty. Olivia was always their for them, always knew the right thing to say or do to make them better, but when it was their turn to help her, they were stumped.

They waited all day and half the night for the red bird to come back. Olivia had exhausted herself after punching at the wall and sobbing for two hours. She had been told her parents were dead, the truth was worse. 

As she slept, the red bird cried on her swollen and bleeding knuckles before sitting on Teddy's shoulder. He looked at the twins expectantly.

"Oh yes, sorry. We don't have any paper so we'll use the back of this letter. Will we need an envelope?" The trio understood the bird by his body language and certain trilling patterns. He fluffed his feathers and sqawked. 

"No then." Teddy said grumpily, pushing the tail feathers out of him mouth and scowling. The bird clicked his beak with amusement and Ava giggled.

_To Professor Snape,_

_We received a letter from a man named Remus who told us to write to you to accept something. We have no idea what he was talking about, but he knew our older sister Olivia. Well, she's our cousin, but we are as close as sisters. My name is Ava Dursley, although I hope to change it asap. I have a twin brother named Edward but only call him that if you want to die._

_Anyway, we are sending this with our closest friend the big red bird, brb for short. Olivia would be writing this, but my mother and father told her her parents were dead, and she's found out the reality is they didn't want her. She got a bit angry and kind of knocked herself out with exhaustion._

_We have questions. First, who is this Moony guy, is he a werewolf or something? Who is Dumbledore, and why did he leave Olive here? What is a muggle? Why did he hope an owl got to us? Why does the Bumblebee want to control my sister? Who the fuck are Evan and Harry, and why are they famous? Who is This Dark wizard Voldemort? What school is the acceptance letter for? When will it come?_

_One more question, but isn't really related to anything in the letter on the back (from the wolf guy, you know, Moony, Moon, wolf? Get it?) But what is a snob? Is is a poncy show off? If it is, we live with some major snobs._

_We have no idea who you are, but Moony says you will rescue us with him, so you will find us at Four Privet Drive, Surrey, in the cellar._

_If you do come get us, I'm warning you now, my parents will never let us return here, not that we want to. I'm only nine, so please excuse any spelling mistakes._

_If this is all some trick or a ruse, come anyway and kill is, at least you will then put and end to our misery. Or even better, kill the Poncy show offs upstairs!_

_From Ava Dursley, Teddy Dursley and Olivia Potter (when she wakes up.)_

_Ps: We speak alot of languages fluently, including reptilian. Dumbledore is Latin for bumblebee, did you know? Well, you are a professor, you know things._

"What do you think?"

"Your handwriting will never cease to amaze me, how do you write so neat? And did you really need the murder part?"

"Practise. And yes, I think we are all on the brink of giving up on life anyway. Brb, can you deliver this?" The red bird took the parchment in his talon and vanished in a flash of fire, making sure to avoid burning Teddy.


	2. Moony, Snape and Fawkes the Phoenix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How about we break Bella out of Azkaban, show the letter to Lucius and Narcissa, Kill the muggles and rescue the children?"

Severus put down a mug in front of his friend and sat on the sofa next to him. He never thought Remus would become such a good friend to him and the Malfoys. He's even the godfather of Draco. 

"Did you send them the letter?" 

"Indeed I did. It's a good job you noticed the owl redirection ward keyed to Dumbledore last time you were in his office and temporarily shut it down. He didn't even notice."

"Yes, it was rather clever of me, wasn't it?"

"Now now Severus, don't go getting all bigheaded!" 

"Oi, watch it werewolf!"

"Oi, watch it dungeon bat!" Remus imitated Severus's tone perfectly and then chuckled. Severus smirked and sipped his tea before spitting it out in surprise when his carpet suddenly burst into flame.

Remus laughed and Severus flushed with embarrassment when he realized it was only Fawkes the phoenix. Wait, what was the ruddy bird doing in his office?

"You better not be spying." The bird gave him a reproachful look and held out a talon. Severus checked the parchment for any spells before removing it.

"It's your letter. They wrote on the back of it." 

"What did they say?"

"I'll read it out.To Professor Snape, We received a letter from a man named Remus who told us to write to you to accept something. We have no idea what he was talking about, but he knew our older sister Olivia. Well, she's our cousin, but we are as close as sisters. My name is Ava Dursley, although I hope to change it asap. I have a twin brother named Edward but only call him that if you want to die."

"Well, she's pleasant. Giving us death threats already."

"Oh, be quiet. Anyway, we are sending this with our closest friend the big red bird, brb for short. Olivia would be writing this, but my mother and father told her her parents were dead, and she's found out the reality is they didn't want her. She got a bit angry and kind of knocked herself out with exhaustion. Wow, she must have been really mad. Who told her her parents were dead? _"_

"Dursley. Petunia married a Dursley."

"Shit. We have questions. First, who is this Moony guy, is he a werewolf or something? _"_ It was Remus's turn to spit out his tea that time.

"How on earth did she-"

"I think you'll find she was joking. Yes, she sort of says so later on. Who is Dumbledore, and why did he leave Olive here? What is a muggle? Why did Remus hope an owl got to us? Why does the Bumblebee want to control my sister? Where did they come up with Bumblebee?"

"No clue."

 _"_ Who the fuck are Evan and Harry, and why are they famous? Who is This Dark wizard Voldemort? What school is the acceptance letter for? When will it come? They haven't been told anything have they?"

"I bet Dumbledore didn't send the letter on purpose, so he could send one of his pawns with it to sway her over to his side."

"One more question, but isn't really related to anything in the letter on the back (from the wolf guy, you know, Moony, Moon, wolf? Get it?) I told you that nickname made it obvious! You'll have to tell them though, they obviously don't like secrets."

Remus groaned but nodded.

"Carrying on. But what is a snob? Is is a poncy show off? If it is, we live with some major snobs." Both men snickered. "We have no idea who you are, but Moony says you will rescue us with him, so you will find us at Four Privet Drive, Surrey, in the cellar."

Both men began yelling with outrage for over five minutes before Fawkes squawked to get their attention.

"If you do come get us, I'm warning you now, my parents will never let us return here, not that we want to. I'm only nine, so please excuse any spelling mistakes. There aren't any, she doesn't come across as one so young. Anyway, carrying on. If this is all some trick or a ruse, come anyway and kill us, at least you will then put and end to our misery. Or even better, kill the Poncy show offs upstairs! I don't know whether to laugh or go over there right now and get them out."

"She is pretty witty for a nine year old. The death comment was a bit unsettling though."

Severus snorted. "From Ava Dursley, Teddy Dursley and Olivia Potter (when she wakes up.) She likes a joke, this one. Hang on, there's a Ps. Ps: We speak alot of languages fluently, including reptilian. Dumbledore is Latin for bumblebee, did you know? Well, you are a professor, you know things."

"She has nerve, and a good sense of humour, at least I think she does. So, we need a good plan."

"How about we break Bella out of Azkaban, get Lucius and Narcissa, show them all the letter and then take them to Dursleys. Then we kill the muggles and rescue the children."

"Everything but killing the Dursleys sounds wonderful. It's funny, isn't it, how Dumbledore told everyone Voldemort didn't like muggleborns or half bloods, when all he was trying to do was introduce them to magical world earlier in life and bring back the old traditions like yule and all hallows eve."

"Yes, and Dumbledore used the darkest ritual in the universe to forcefully split Voldemort's soul so he was forced to make Horcruxes, making him insane"

"At least we found a way to connect them together again and make him a whole, not crazy, Slytherin again. We just need to find them all first. I'd never seen Bella so angry when we told her!"

"Her face when I visited her in Azkaban and told her what the bumblebee did was priceless!" Severus smirked.

"I know, you took a picture and showed me."

"I framed it and put it on my wall. It will make excellent blackmail!"

"You are such a Slytherin!"

"Why thank you!"

* * *

Draco Malfoy was only worried about one thing when attending Hogwarts, and that was the blasted Potter twins. They were always in the spotlight, they loved the attention, got whatever they wanted and not a single person had anything bad to say about them. 

He knew when the Potters arrived at Diagon alley, because the place started swarming and people were snapping pictures and trying to shake their hands. He entered Madam Malkins and she hurried him over to a stool, measured him and then left to go find some school robes in the storeroom. As she did so, a small, skinny boy with black messy hair and startling green eyes burst into the shop. 

Potter. Draco didn't know them personally, or course, because his dad was a dark supporter. But ask any witch or wizard with a dark core, and you will find that dark doesn't necessarily mean evil. Professor McGonagall has a dark core, so do the Weasley twins. 

Draco was about to made a nasty comment about the boy but he changed his mind and narrowed his eyes. The boy had a look of intense relief on his face. He was breathing hard and his hands were shaking.

"Why aren't you out there with your family?" He was genuinely curious.

"I don't like it. The people, the cameras. We can barely go to the toilet in peace! Mum found one of those undercover journalists, Skeeter or something, hiding in our shower once." 

Draco chuckled and held out his hand. "I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy."

"Harry Potter. You know what, I don't know why I bother introducing myself, everyone thinks they know me anyway. If only they knew." He shook the offered hand and his eyes sparkled.

"Knew what?"

"That there is no way I'm going to Gryffindor. I'll probably be a Ravenclaw." Madam Malkin came back and Harry hopped up onto the stool next to Draco.

"I'm hoping for Slytherin."

"I wouldn't mind going there either. I want to go somewhere where people won't just gawp at me all day, try and actually get to know the real me."

"That sounds more Hufflepuff."

"You don't know my study habits." 

"You're both done, dears. " The boys jumped down and paid for their robes. As they walked towards the door, Harry stopped.

"I can't go back out there."

"Ok." Harry spun around to face him surprise. 

"You won't force me? Tell me I have a duty to the public?"

"Duty to the public? What tosh! the only duty you have is to be able to act like a kid."

"I am a kid!"

"You act like an adult. You need to chill. Come on, we are going to the kids robes section and we are going to try on the most outrageous robes we can find."

"Like Dumbledore's. He comes over way to often, it's creepy. He tried to get us to call him Grandfather! Evan does." Draco laughed at the disgusted look on the boy's face and dragged him further into the store.

"Definitely designed by Dumbledore." Draco said when Harry emerged from the changing rooms wearing a horrible sunny yellow robe with bright orange polka dots.

"Harry my boy, I must insist you stop calling me Dumbledore, Albus will do, or even grandfather." Harry imitated, strutting like a peacock. 

"Oh Harry they suit you! But you shouldn't have wondered off like that, we have a duty to talk to the press. Come on, let's buy you these robes and go back out, everyone is dying to meet you dear!"

"Buy them? Oh no, I was just trying them on. Please don't buy them, they're horrible!"

"I think they suit him." Draco called from behind a clothes rack. The Potters and Malfoys aren't the best of friends mostly, so he had hidden himself from view.

"See, your little friend thinks so to. Who is he?"

"Just a boy I met in the shop. See you around mate."

"Have fun!" Harry reluctantly allowed himself to be ushered out of the shop after they had paid for the monstrosity they called robes.

* * *

Olivia was in pain, but worse than that, she was angry. She was used to being used by her uncle and his aquaintances, but to use _a nine year old_ was despicable, despite the fact she was seven when they first started using her. She was so glad she hasn't started the thing they learnt at school yet. What was it, poverty? Poberty? Puberty, that was it. 

It was her birthday tomorrow, not that it mattered. She would be eleven, not that that mattered either. But it didn't stop her from wishing. 

Ava was silent, tears streaming down her cheeks and covered in dry blood. Teddy looked haunted, staring at nothing, face blank. Via couldn't help but blame herself. 

* * *

"Bella?"

"Hello Severus, Remus."

"How are you not insane, you've been in here for ten years!?"

"I think maybe because I was already insane when I got here. I think it had a reverse effect, as I am definitely sane now."

"There is something I don't understand, about the Longbottom situation. You hated wasting magical talent, so why did you torture them?"

"The old goat imperiused me."

"So you had no hand in the torture of Alice and Frank?"

"Physically yes, mentally no. Now will you please hurry up and GET ME OUT!"

* * *

Harry trailed behind as his family walked into the bookshop, and he slipped away to look for some recreational books to read. He was browsing the shelves when something barreled into him. 

"Ow!" It spoke! Harry was small for his age and fairly skinny, as his parent's didn't want fat sons. He wasn't starved though, his parents weren't cruel. 

"I'm sorry." He helped the girl up and passed her the books she had dropped.

"Thank you, and no need to apologize, I ran into you. I'm so excited you see, I'm a muggleborn and don't know very much. I want to know everything. Holy cricket! You're Harry Potter! Pleasure to meet you, I'm Hermione Granger."

"Nice to meet you too. So, what's this about knowing everything?"

"Oh, you know, culture, tradition, spells, potions, theory, everything else. That's why I need so many books."

"I'm an avid reader, but there is only so much books can tell you. You are better off asking people questions and looking for an unbiased point of view. Most writers in this world are very opinionated."

"Who do I ask?"

"You can write to me if you like, and I'll give you the different points of view and explain stuff you don't understand."

"Really? Thank you!" 

"Anytime. See you on the school train?"

"I'd like that. Thank you, Harry."

"Anytime. I hope you get Ravenclaw with me." She smiled at him and walked off.

"Why do you want to be Ravenclaw son? Your mother and I are Gryffindor, you're destined to follow in our footsteps!" Harry rolled his eyes but didn't respond, allowing himself to be escorted back to his mother, godfather and brother.

* * *

"Severus, Remus, we weren't expecting you until tomorrow, AND HOW THE FUCK IS BELLA HERE?"

"Calm down Lucy, I don't bite. We replaced me with a dog we spelled to look like me. They'll just think I died. Good, isn't it?" Ok, so maybe she was still a little bit insane, Remus mused.

"One, I'm not called Lucy. Two, I know you don't bite, you jinx. Three, you know those spells wear off after a week, right?"

"Yes Lucy, that's why we chose a dog that would die tomorrow morning. I'm hungry, the food in there is shit! What's for dinner? And where is dear Cissy?"

"Diagon Alley with Draco."

"How did he turn out? He was an adorable baby."

"You'll love him, I'm sure, but then you love all children, so that doesn't say much." Severus smirked.

"My son is wonderful!" Lucius retorted. "You never did say why you were here."

"We have a rescue mission to plan and Bella will be living here."

"Oh Merlin no." Lucius groaned. "My son will turn into a spoiled brat!"

"I owe him ten years worth of birthday and Yule presents Lucius, if course I'm going to spoil him rotten. Anyway, who are we rescuing?"


	3. Malfoy, Lestrange, and Dumbledore's ruddy bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus, Remus, Lucius, Narcissa and Bella rescue the children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: This chapter is a bit gruesome, if you wish to skip the gruesome part do not read the italics, I'll leave a summary of what happened after it.

"So, you're saying that Dumbledore's ruddy bird delivered a letter to you from a sassy nine year old who says they would rather die than carry on living where they are?" Lucius said slowly.

"I just like the fact Dumbledore's ruddy bird is on our side! Maybe we can get them to start calling him Drb instead of Brb!" Bella said excitedly. Remus gave her a look and she shut up. Severus smirked, he had taught the wolf well, that look was almost as good as his own infamous glare.

"You know, I'm not sure Fawkes is Dumbledore's, if he can sneak around on the sly to visit a couple of kids."

"You think Fawkes is in the illegal possession of Dumbledore?" Remus asked. "It wouldn't surprise me." There was a flash of fire and Fawkes settled on Severus's shoulder.

"Are you bonded to Dumbledore?" Lucius said to the bird. He clicked his beak furiously and shook his head.

"Do you have a bond?" Fawkes nodded.

"Well, if he's visiting my goddaughter and her cousins then it could be one of them. If it is, and we ask Fawkes to take us to them, a Phoenix can override all of the possible wards Dumbledore put there, and we could get them safe from the Dursleys and Dumbledore, and then Dumbledore-"

"Will you stop saying Dumbledore!" Bella screeched. "Call him something else! I'm begging you!"

"The old goat then." Remus huffed.

"Dad! Uncle Remus, Uncle Severus! You'll never ever guess who I made friends with! Who are you?" Draco stood by the door and stared at Bella.

"This is your aunt Bella Draco. Don't worry, she's not crazy anymore."

"You told him I was crazy? Hmph. You really did turn out well Draco, look at you! You are a bit on the skinny side, but don't worry, I'll soon fatten you up!"

"No way! I'm a seeker, and seekers need to be skinny!" 

"Seeker? I was a beater in my day."

"One of the best too." Cissa added, putting a hand on her son's shoulder and pushing him into the room.

"Really? Did you win all to your matches?" And Draco and his new aunt began bonding over quidditch. Cissa rolled her eyes and sat next to her husband, putting her head on his shoulder. With people they trusted, they showed their affection for each other. In public, they were refined and the most contact they would have would be Cissa clutching Lucius's arm. 

Lucius pulled her into his side and smiled as his son put himself between his honorary uncles and leaned forwards, eyes glittering as he finally found someone as quidditch obsessed as he was. 

"You never did tell us who made friends with Draco." Severus poked him in the side to get him attenion. Both he and Bella glared at Severus for interrupting them, but he just rolled his eyes.

"You can talk quidditch later. Who did you meet?"

"Harry Potter! And he was the opposite to what I thought he'd be like. He despised the attention, and hinted at being forced into the spotlight by his parents. And he likes reading! His brother still sounds like a snob though."

"That's lovely Draco dear. Why don't you go sort our your school things upstairs?" Draco nodded and left the room.

The four adults filled Narcissa in and she didn't speak for a long time after. Then she stood up and threw some floo powder into the fire. She stepped in and came back ten minutes later.

"Selina said Draco can sleep over there tonight. Blaise wants to see him anyway. So, when do we go?"

"What? We aren't going to wait a couple of days and make the plan foolproof?"

Cissa snorted and glared at Severus. "No! If there are kids being abused, we get them asap."

"I'll get Draco to Lady Zabini's." Lucius left the room and come back twenty minutes later.

"He doesn't stop talking." Lucius said grumpily.

"Which one?"

"Both of them! And Selina! Fawkes, take us to your bonded." He fluffed his tail feathers and they all took hold before vanishing in a burst of flames.

* * *

"You sure this is right?" Remus said uncertainly, eyeing the room they were in. It was damp, cold, and smelt really bad.

"Who's there?" A timid voice said from the other side of the room. The five adults lit their wands and watched as Dumbledore's ruddy bird flew over and landed on a small figure's shoulder. 

"Its only Brb." A young male voice said.

"No it's not." The timid voice from before said. "There's light over there. Hello?"

"Hello." Cissa said softly.

"Sorry, we can't see you, can you come a bit closer? We would, but we can't."

What did she mean? The room was massive! Bella thought to herself. Remus and Lucius went to step forwards but Severus pulled them back. 

"Let the women, they might be more wary of men." He muttered. Cissa and Bella walked forwards slowly, wands lit and pointing upwards.

"We are here to help you." Cissa said calmly.

"Are you Professor Snape and Remus? No offence, but I was expecting men." Severus covered up a laugh with a cough.

"No dear, they are behind us. I'm Narcissa Malfoy, you can call me Cissa. This is my sister Bellatrix."

"Bella." Bella corrected. 

"That makes more sense. So, are you killing us or taking us away?"

"Killing you? Why would we be killing you?" 

"In the letter, Ava decided to put that we would rather die than stay here, so if you don't rescue us, You'll at least kill us." The male voice said. One of the figures still hadn't moved or spoken, and was lying face down on the floor.. Fawkes was perched on its back.

"I was just being honest Teddy! What, was I too honest?"

"Definitely."

"Well it worked. We're being rescued. Do you know how to wake our sister up? She won't wake up."

"Sister?"

"Cousin by blood, sister by nature. Come on Olive! Wake up!" They still weren't close enough to make out the children properly, but they could hear the rattle of chains and a hiss of pain.

_"Ava and Teddy was it? Okay Ava and Teddy, I'm coming closer to get those chains off, ok?" She walked forwards with Bella and then said in a voice so calm it was terrifying._

_"Severus, go back and get every healing potion you own. Remus, Lucius, notify Gringotts and prepare some beds. Now." Fawkes flew over and took them back before leaving again._

_The men did as Narcissa asked and then waited for a painfully long twenty minutes for them to come back._

_"What's taking them so long?" Remus growled, pacing up and down._

_Three minutes later, they heard a thud upstairs and Cissa shouting for them. they ran up the stairs and gasped in horror._

_The two younger children were covered in dirt and blood, the girl slightly more. Scars littered their bodies and the boy had a broken leg. Their hair was matted and dirty. They were clinging to each other in fear. They men moved their gazes to the left and saw Bella and Cissa kneeling next to a girl. She looked twice as bad as the younger children, it you can picture it._

_"How did-" Remus couldn't finish the question._

_"How did we survive it? Brb. His tears are special and healed us as much as possible. But this time it wasn't enough." The girl, Ava, chocked back a sob. Lucius walked towards her and she screamed, Teddy instantly moving in front of her protectively._

_Lucius crouched down until he was eye level with them. "I'm not going to hurt you." He said, no one had ever heard him speak so softly before._

_He held up his hands and knew it was the right thing to do as the two relaxed, knowing he had nothing in them to hit them with. They flinched when he walked closer and backed away. He stopped but crouched again._

_"We need to do a special scan on you so we can make you healthy again. It won't hurt. We don't need to be any closer to you." They nodded shakily. Severus cast the spell from where he was standing and then levitated a potion each towards them._

_"They will heal the bruises." He lied easily. They nodded and drank them before slumping to the floor in a deep sleep._

_"Dreamless sleep potion, we'll need to touch them to heal them."_

_It took two hours to get Olivia out of a coma and into an ordinary sleep, and all three had been healed of any cuts and bruises and broken bones they had. They couldn't get rid of the scars though._

_Severus conjured three beds and levitated the children into them, leaving them in the same room. Splitting them up would cause them major panic._

_Now all the adults could do was wait and hope against hope that they could help these children._

* * *

**The children are beaten up pretty badly and won't go near the adults.**

**You can read on now :)**

* * *

Narcissa and Bella never spoke of What they saw in that cellar, only saying the children were chained to a wall and in a bad way. Although Cissa had a pretty impressive black eye that Bella was incredibly jealous of, even though she had a massive bruise on her arm. Three weeks had passed, and the children had improved greatly.

Olivia still would not speak, but Ava and Teddy knew her well enough to have a whole conversation with her whilst saying nothing. Draco immediately took her under his wing, as did his friends. She found herself experiencing something Draco called fun, and he was beginning to understand what her random hand gestures and facial expressions meant.

Ava and Teddy were inseparable and were never in a room without each other or Olivia. None of them can stand physical contact. They don't mind other children within a few years of their age making contact, but Teddy will flinch away and Ava and Olivia, who suffered a bit worse due to certain things, would completely panic.

Especially when it came to men. As Vernon did most of the beatings and other unspeakable things, sometimes allowing other men to do those unspeakable things to them as well, the two girls were generally terrified of men altogether. Teddy was fiercely protective of them.They hadn't told him what exactly was done to them, but he was a good guesser.

Severus, Lucius and Remus were the exceptions of this. Ava's humour and overall sass was starting to emerge, and she could have a conversation without stuttering with them. She would constantly be on alert, and the men learned to always have nothing in their hands and to leave them face up on their legs to put her and Via at ease. She could make eye contact with them, and would sit next to Lucius at the table if need be, but not the other two yet. 

Olivia could look them in the eye, and would even smile sometimes. But she never dropped her guard, and would remain a safe distance away. Although she was drawn to Remus, him being her godfather and all. She would put notes on the table and step away, he would read them and answer out loud. 

It was that way they learnt that she was even more sassy than her sister (yes, sister now, don't forget the cellar). She was a true Slytherin through and through, to Severus's delight.

Narcissa and Bella loved having more girls in the house all the time. They loved these three as much as Draco, and Draco did too. The three siblings (last reminder, siblings in all but blood, I'll stop bothering you now) loved their new family, but they stopped and wondered at least twice a day if this was real, or if it was it a dream, or Vernon had finally broken them beyond repair. 

Brb, who they learnt was called Fawkes (but they still called him Brb because they're stubborn) was always with them now, not having to sneak around. He stuck close to Via, and would watch over her during the night. 

The three still shared a room, as when put in separate ones, they just crept into the same one. 

Back to the story. So it had been three weeks, and things were relatively peaceful. Severus and Remus were staying with the Malfoys until school starts, and they were tempted to keep Olivia at home for another year or so. Because this was home now, and a good one. 

"We should ask her." Remus said with a note of finality to his voice. 

"Very well." Severus sighed. "But I will be monitoring her if she does decide to attend this year, and it I see something I do not like, and will be back here for however long we deem necessary."

"Fine." It was just approaching midnight, and the adults were about to go to bed when they heard a piercing scream. They leapt to their feet and ran up the stairs as fast as they could, to see Ava thrashing around in her bed and screaming. Teddy looked on the verge of tears and Draco had stumbled across the landing to see what was going on and frozen in shock. Cissa wrapped an arm around her son comfortingly.

Bella tried to step forwards but Olivia, Or Via to the adults, held up a hand and gave her a look, one that clearly said 'one more step and I'll kill you' 

As they watched Olivia made the first noise from her mouth any of them except the twins had ever heard. She began to hum. It was a soft, quiet, calming, tune, and seemed to do the trick. Ava gradually stilled and Olivia stood, walked over to her bed, lay down next to her and pulled the small girl close, to prevent another nightmare. She didn't stop humming, and everyone found themselves enchanted by the sound. Teddy stepped towards them and lay on Ava's other side, and everyone else left, knowing when they weren't needed. 

Remus often wondered where the Dursley twins got their looks from. Vernon was a slug and Petunia had no looks to speak of. It seems they just got the best of both. They did look like miniature angels, and Pansy and Daphne loved dressing Ava up. Teddy stayed well away from them.

Ava didn't mind Pansy and Daphne dressing her up, doing her hair and putting makeup of her at all. Unlike her mother, they asked her first and taught her what clothes to wear with what, different makeup looks and colour schemes, and a wide range of hairstyles. 

Olivia was the opposite to Ava, but just as stunning. She was pale rather than honey brown, and her hair is ginger, but just as soft and naturally flowing as Ava's caramel locks. Her hair is down to her waist, and she has bright green eyes. Amidst all her scars is a special one, a Phoenix shaped birthmark on her ankle. Remus said he hadn't seen it before when she was a baby, so it must be something else.

The morning after the nightmare saw Teddy waking up before sunrise. He sat up slowly and looked at the clock. 4 am. Fawkes chirped and Teddy grinned, pulling on some clothes and beckoning to the majestic bird. Fawkes landed on his shoulder gracefully and nipped at his hair. 

He slipped outside and went for a walk. The manor was surrounded by coutryside, all part of the grounds. He was safe. He sat under a tree and Fawkes took up residence on the branch above his head. Fawkes was the name the bumblebee gave him, and Brb was a bit odd, so they were trying to think of something else. No one knew if Dumbledore had noticed the Phoenix's absence. They didn't really care.

He watched the treecreepers in the forest a few metres away, and the yellowhammers chirping quietly. He would see the odd mouse, but was hoping to come out one evening to see the badgers and foxes. 

"I thought only I was the only insomniac around here." Severus said as he sat down next to the boy. Teddy hadn't tied his hair back, and it was still against his shoulders as there was no wind to speak of. 

"Not an insomniac, just an early riser."

"As long as you have no trouble sleeping."

"Like I said, not an insomniac. I just love watching sunrise and the animals. It's peaceful." 

"I've never seen you out here so early before, and I'm always out in the early mornings."

"I didn't know if I was allowed until I heard Lucius say the wards carried on for miles, then I just presumed it was ok."

"It's fine, but leave a note, or Bella and Cissa will go frantic. Seeing as you are here, you might as well help me. Countryside owned by the Malfoys is rich with rare potion ingredients, and I make use of them. You can assist me in collecting them." 

Teddy learnt alot about potions that morning, and they returned to the manor just as everyone inside was beginning to stir.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to go this year?" Remus asked worriedly. Via rolled her eyes and nodded before pouting.

"Oli will be fine uncle Remus, I'll look after her." Draco said. Via smiled and linked arms with her best friend. Only Draco called her Oli, like only Teddy and Ava called her Olive. Blaise being Blaise would call her twiggy, as Olive trees have twigs pretending to be branches, in his opinion. Olivia knew Olive trees have wonderful branches, thank you very much. He knew the silly nickname got on her nerves, and if there was one thing Blaise was good at, it was winding people up.

"Now, we are going to do something called flooing. Simply throw some floo powder into the fire, say where you want to go and walk in. You will walk out of another fireplace without any knowledge of even moving. If you stand in the fire and then throw the powder, it is a horrible experience. I'll demonstrate." Cissa threw a handful of powder into the fireplace.

"Diagon Alley." She said clearly and walked into the green flames. And she was gone. 

Lucius went next, then Bella, then Teddy. Then it was Olivia's turn.


	4. Diagon Alley and Fawkes's ingenious disguise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a very enlightening trip to the bank....

Draco held out the container and Olivia took out some of the green powder. She stood in front of the fire, and took a deep breath.

No one was quite sure how she did it, as she didn't even say anything, but the fire went green, she stepped in, and arrived in the correct place without a hitch.

Once everyone was through Fawkes appeared with a flash of fire before swiftly changing form to look like a spider. He was now too small to be seen by any nosy busybodies. They walked as a group towards Gringotts. Olivia kept Ava and Teddy close and the adults kept the children in the middle of the group, knowing they would feel safer that way. 

The goblins bowed as they entered the bank and the group inclined their heads respectfully, stepping through the huge doors.

"Before we speak to them Olivia, you need to learn a spell that will allow you to communicate without having to speak. You don't need a wand. Simply think the words, Autem Revertem, and whatever you wish to say shall be written in the air in the colour of your choice."

~Like this?~

"Well done. Let's go." Lucius left the group to the largest desk at the top of the hall, and exchanged some quick words with the goblin, who beckoned them to follow him into another room.

"The Potter account major Ironclaw will see you shortly." He left. 

They all took a seat and waited as another goblin entered the room.

"I'm Ironclaw, ancient and noble house of Potter account manager. How many I be of assistance?"

"We wish to have in inheritance test done on Olivia and go from there." Lucius answered, he was the best at dealing with goblins.

"Very well. Miss Potter, we will need some blood." At the word blood, Via went pale and slid her chair backwards, shaking her head.

~No.~

"Hm, what if I give you the dagger and you do it yourself?" She hesitated, but reluctantly nodded. Ironclaw handed Cissa the dagger and she gave it to Olivia, who sliced her palm and let the blood run onto a bit of parchment on the desk in front of her. Ironclaw watched from his chair behind the desk.

"Your Phoenix may reveal himself, I have to say Fawkes, that was a rather ingenious disguise." Ironclaw looked at the Phoenix now perched on Olivia's knee. He squawked and healed Via's hand.

Ironclaw picked up the parchment and read it out so they could all hear.

**Olivia Lily Potter (firstborn)**

**Mother: Lily Rose Potter nee Evans**

**Father: James Fleamont Potter**

**Siblings: Harry James Potter, Evan Sirius Potter**

**Godparents: Remus John Lupin, Alice Mary Longbottom nee Fortescue**

**Titles:**

**Heiress Potter (Paternal)**

**Heiress Peverell (Paternal)**

**Heiress Gryffindor (Paternal),**

**Lady Slytherin (by conquest)**

**Daughter of house black (indoctrinated)**

**Heiress Le Fay (Maternal, cannot be claimed, Le Fay magic died out 300 years ago)**

**Lady Ravenclaw** **(bonded to her familiar)**

**Properties:**

**Slytherin Castle, Scotland**

**Slytherin Manor, Scotland**

**Ravenclaw Cottage, England**

**Ravenclaw Manor, France**

**Potter Manor, England (Cannot be claimed until of age or parents are deceased)**

**Potter townhouse, England (Cannot be claimed until of age or parents are deceased)**

**Coriander Cottage, France (Potter property, Cannot be claimed until of age of parents are deceased)**

**Peverell Manor, England (Cannot be claimed until of age or parents are deceased)**

**Peverell Townhouse, Wales (Cannot be claimed until of age or parents are deceased)**

**Peverell Mansion, Italy (Can be claimed due to contents of Vault 631)**

**Rosethorn Country house, Germany (Gifted by Lord Black after indoctrination)**

**Gryffindor Manor, England (Cannot be claimed until of age or parents are deceased)**

**Gryffindor Mansion, Ireland (Cannot be claimed until of age or parents are deceased)**

**Gryffindor Country House, Brazil (Cannot be claimed until of age or parents are deceased)**

**Lion townhouse, England (Destroyed)**

**Number 31 Diagon Alley (Rented to Florean Fortescue ice cream parlour)**

**Number 4 Diagon Alley (Rented to Gambol and Japes)**

**Number 12 Hogsmeade Village (Rented to Zonkos Joke shop)**

**1/2 Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry**

**1/4 Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry (unclaimed until of age or parents are deceased)**

**Magic:**

**Grey core**

**Potter family magic (includes Peverell and Gryffindor family magics)**

**Black family magic**

**Ravenclaw family magic**

**Slytherin Family Magic**

**Parseltongue/Parselmagic**

**Wandless and Non-Verbal Magic**

**Vaults:**

**Slytherin Vaults (81, 456, 142)**

**Ravenclaw Vaults (90, 347, 819)**

**Gryffindor Vaults (675, 211, 666, Cannot be claimed until of age or parents are deceased)**

**Peverell Vaults (631(can be claimed), 33, 542, Cannot be claimed until of age or parents are deceased)**

**Trust vault Gifted by Lord Black after indoctrination (480)**

**Potter trust vault set up at birth (215)**

**Potter main vaults (781, 234, 900, Cannot be claimed until of age or parents are deceased)**

**Trust Vault gifted by Remus John Lupin and Alice Mary Longbottom nee Fortescue (343)**

**Companies and Businesses:**

**Sleezeekeys Hair Products, 1/4 ownership**

**Investments:**

**Nimbus broom company**

**Smith and Jones Postal services**

"Well, you're rich." Draco stated after a couple of silence, earning himself a reprimanding look from his mother.

"Do you want to go through this now, or get an inheritance done for Ava and Teddy?" Remus asked Olivia, who still looked shocked.

~ Ava and Teddy. I just want to think over it for a couple minutes~

Ava and Teddy sliced their palms and Fawkes healed them.

**Ava Petunia Dursley**

**Mother: Petunia Dursley nee Evans**

**Father: Vernon Dursley**

**Siblings: Dudley Dursley, Teddy Dursley**

**Godparents: none**

**Titles:**

**Daughter of house Black (indoctrinated)**

**Properties:**

**Thornbury Cottage, Spain (Gifted by Lord Black after indoctrination)**

**Magic:**

**Light Core**

**Parseltongue**

**Black family magic**

**Vaults:**

**Trust Vault gifted by Lord Black (888)**

**Investments:**

**None**

Teddy was next.

**Teddy Vernon Dursley**

**Mother: Petunia Dursley nee Evans**

**Father: Vernon Dursley**

**Siblings: Dudley Dursley, Ava Dursley**

**Godparents: none**

**Titles:**

**Son of house Black (indoctrinated)**

**Properties:**

**Willow Cottage, Wales (Gifted by Lord Black after indoctrination)**

**Magic:**

**Dark Core**

**Parseltongue**

**Black family magic**

**Vaults:**

**Trust Vault gifted by Lord Black (812)**

**Investments:**

**None**

"Excuse me sir, can we get our names changed?" Ava asked.

"You can, but I'm afraid Lady Slytherin Ravenclaw can't, as her she has too many titles. You will need an account manager. We can sort that after we have finished with Lady Slytherin Ravenclaw."

~Please, Just Olivia, or Miss Potter.~

"Very well Miss Potter. First of all, Your godparents. Mr Lupin has already filed for guardianship of you, and he is now your magical guardian instead of Dumbledore. Your godmother is in Saint Mungos after being tortured to insanity."

"I was under the imperious curse by the bumblebee!" Bella cried indignantly, under a potion to make her look different, she had brown straight hair and dull brown eyes.

"Currently, you have three names. Olivia Lily Potter-Black, Lady Slytherin Ravenclaw, and Heiress Potter-Peverell-Gryffindor. Which one do you want to be official, for signing banking and other official documents and things like that?

~The first one ~

"Done. You will claim the head of house rings for each of your heirships when you come of age. For now, you get the heir rings and the head of house rings for Ravenclaw and Slytherin." He took out a small black velvet pouch and began sorting them into a specific order.

"So, how exactly is Oli lady Ravenclaw?" Draco asked.

"She bonded with Fawkes, who was Rowena Ravenclaw's familiar. He's been at Hogwarts for centuries, waiting for another worthy of his bond. Dumbledore, on discovering the bond when Miss Potter-Black was a baby, tried to keep him imprisoned at Hogwarts. Rowena Ravenclaw's will stated the next to bond with her familiar shall become her next Head of house."

"And Slytherin by conquest?"

"Voldemort was Lord Slytherin when he came of age, and when he tried to kill Olivia, the bond she has with Fawkes saved her, causing the curse to rebound. The scars on Messrs Potter's foreheads are just ordinary scars. If Voldemort was to return, Olivia would still be Lady Slytherin due to the right of conquest. We'll start with the head of house rings."

He pushed two rings towards Olivia and she put them on. The two rings melded together to form a silver ring, with both Ravenclaw and Slytherin house emblems on it. 

"The rings meld together so as not to get too bulky and uncomfortable. They also resize to fit you. Now for your heir rings." 

The next three rings melded and turned gold, with the Potter emblem, Peverell emblem, and Gryffindor emblem on it. 

"And all three of you get a ring to show you are a child of the most ancient and noble house of Black. Mrs Malfoy has the same one." It was a silver ring, with Raven on a purple background as the emblem. All the rings resized to fit comfortably once all were put on, the Heiress and Head of house rings on the ring finger, the Black rings on the pinkie.

"Lord Black will be notified you received the rings and will probably request a meeting."

"What does indoctrinated mean?" Ava asked.

"When we took you in, my grandfather offered to indoctrinate, or make you a part of, the Black family, so Dumbledore will find it more difficult to get a hold of you, as the most ancient and noble house of Black it the most powerful house in the United kingdom, and a few other European countries." Cissa explained.

"Oh." 

"Miss Potter-Black, you own five properties you can currently access, and one you will be able to access once you visit vault 631, which is specifically for the Peverell heir or heiress. Inside are the documents allowing you access to Peverell mansion. After you have spoken to Mr and Miss Dursley's account manager, you will visit some of your vaults. Is there anything else you wish to do with your vaults before that?"

~Yes, actually. Dumbledore probably knows about these trust vaults and can access them if I judge him from what I've heard. I'd like to combine all the money from my trust vaults into a completely new vault, and I'd like all transactions over the past ten years checked and any money returned over that period of time as I didn't authorize them.~

"Very smart. It will be done whilst you talk to Steelfang. Are you happy with current investments?"

~Yes. Also, I own half of Hogwarts, what power does this give me over school business and decisions in the education?~

"You are allowed to choose a proxy to sit in on school board meetings, and they can override any decision you don't agree with for you, and bring your concerns forward. You also have several seats in the Wizengamot, but you will need a proxy for those until you come of age, even if you are a Lady of two founders."

~Lucius is a good Politician, can be be my proxy for the Wizengamot? And Severus my Proxy for the school board, as he works at the school and will be easier to relay concerns to and contact.~

"I'd be delighted." Both men said

~Awesome. What's a grey core? And parseltongue? And family magic?~

"There are three types of magical core. Light, dark and grey. Light does not mean good, dark does not mean evil, grey does not mean neutral. It just means some spells will be easier to cast depending on your magical core. Grey means all spells should be easy to cast. Parseltongue is typically known as the language of the snakes, but actually means the ability to talk to reptiles. As you can speak Parseltongue, you can also use parselmagic, which is warding and healing magic. Family Magic is used to demonstrate influence and power, and is a protective magic, and will shield you from any harmful intent without any effort on your part."

"How so?" 

"It creates a shield that will protect you. I believe that is all for now, I will show you to Steelfang's office. I will have the information on your vaults once you have visited them."

They followed him down a stone corridor lit with oil lamps to another office.

"Got some new ones for you here Steelfang. Steelfang is one of our introductory account managers, he is part of the team dealing with people from Non-magical backgrounds. You might want these." Ironclaw handed the other goblin Ava and Teddy's inheritance tests.

"Indeeed. Have a seat." Ironclaw left and the group each sat back down in front of the desk Steelfang was sat behind. Fawkes, who was getting bored, decided to sit on Severus's head, messing up his hair. Severus huffed in annoyance but Draco knew that if he was really annoyed, the bird would have been shoved off. The thought Severus was fond of the bird made Draco grin.

"So, what can I help you with?"

"We want to change our names."

"Well, that can be done. It is easier to do so as you have been indoctrinated into the most ancient and noble house of Black, which means no one would question it as you have the son and daughter rings."

"So we would be Ava and Edward Black?"

"Correct."

The twins looked at each other and back at the goblin.

"Fine-"

"By-"

"Us." They finished together. Their new family were long since used to their twin talk.

"Very well. You need to recite this spell and put more blood on your inheritance test, thus changing your name."

"Jeez, what is it with you people? Blood, blood, and more blood. Blood wards, blood protections, you'll be using organs before you know it!" Ava scolded as she cut her palm and recited the spell on the piece of paper Steelfang handed her. Teddy did the same and everyone watched as the blood was absorbed into the paper and their names changed.

"Welcome to the magical world, Mr and Miss Black." Remus said with a smile. "Sirius's face when he finds out will be priceless!"

"Yes, well, moving swiftly on, you have a trust vault each set up when you were indoctrinated by Lord Black. Do you wish to add to it?"

"Got nothing to add. We'd like to visit them, and maybe look into investing."

"Do you know where you wish to invest?"

"I think the Nimbus broom company and Smith and Jones Postal service like Olive would be good."

"Very well, it is done. Now you will be taken to your vaults and on your way out you will be given the files and means of entry to your properties, as will you Miss Potter-Black. Me and Ironclaw shall both be escorting you to your vaults."

"Miss Potter-Black, only Lucius Malfoy as your Proxy can join you in entering the founders vaults, as there are alot of rare and valuable artifacts as well as dangerous ones. We will enter those last. All your trust vaults have now been combined for your use." Ironclaw said as he still came back into the office

~Thank you~

Fawkes turned back into a spider and sat on Olivia's shoulder.

"It really is an ingenious disguise." Ironclaw said, faintly amused. "Now, let's go, we have alot of vaults to visit."

* * *

**~ ~= Writing in the air spell**

**< >= Speaking in Parseltongue**


	5. Visiting the vaults

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia finds out just how rich she is...

They wouldn't all fit in one cart, so Ava, Teddy and Olivia went with Narcissa, Bella and Ironclaw and Draco with Remus, Severus, Lucius and Steelfang.

"Trust vault 888, Miss Black." Ava followed Steelfang to her fault and gasped. It was filled with mountains of gold, heaps of silver, and mounds of bronze coins.

"Wow, dear old granddaddy was feeling generous." Bella said nonchalantly. 

"Well, we did tell him they had nothing. I expect Olivia's would have been half the size as she already had money."

"Her trust vaults are combined now, so we may never know. Not that it matters." 

"How much is in here Mr. Steelfang?" Ava asked. 

"10,000 galleons, 2,000 sickles and 800 knuts. Your brother has the same amount. Mrs Malfoy was correct, Miss Potter-Black had exactly half."

The three had been taught quite alot over the past few weeks, so knew how the currency worked.

"Would I be able to split it? Or create another vault that money is added into so I can give myself a limit on how much I spend?"

"We can create a separate vault that will transfer money from this one, how much do you want and at what rate?"

"I think 500 galleons, 20 sickles and 5 knuts a month will do."

"Very well. This vault will be sealed until you come of age and you will now take any money from Vault 889, which it right next to it." The goblins worked fast, because when Steelfang opened the next vault along, the amount of gold was masses smaller. Ava took 200 galleons and put them into a bottomless pouch Narcissa gave her.

"Yours and Mr Black's vaults have 1,000 galleons added every six months from Lord Black, and Miss Potter-Black gets 500 from him going straight into her combined trust vault."

"Mr.Steelfang, can I do the same as Ava? Give myself the same allowance each month and seal off the main one until I turn seventeeen?" 

"You can indeed Mr.Black. Well go and see to it now."

Ava and Steelfang got back into the carts and this time it was Teddy who got out with Steelfang. 

"812, Your trust vault, and this one here is your allowance vault, 813." He opened 813 and Teddy took the same amount of galleons as Ava and put them his own bottomless pouch, also gifted by Cissa, and got back in the cart next to Olivia.

They were in the carts for quite some time before finally coming to a halt, all the adults looking rather green except for Bella who was cackling madly and Teddy and Draco who were whooping. Ava had already thrown up twice and Via was rubbing her back sympathetically.

"Vault number 540, combined trust vault. You have 2 million galleons, 17,000 sickles and 3,450 knuts, with 500 galleons added from Lord Black, 2,000 galleons from the Potter main vault and 250 galleons each from Mr Lupin's Private Vault and Mrs Longbottom's Private vault, all every six months."

~Holy shit, that's alot of money!~ Olivia's eyes were wide and she looked gobsmacked.

"Language kiddo." Remus scolded.

~Sorry. Can I get an allowance vault? 500 galleons every month?~

"Done, next vault along, 541. You and your siblings have been lucky, not everyone gets their allowance vaults directly next to their vault."

"Since we have all been indoctrinated into the house of Black, are we siblings now?" Teddy asked. "By blood as well as love?"

"Once you have met with Lord Black, the process will be finished with a small blood ritual. Not enough to change your personality or appearence, but enough to make you a true Black. Olivia will still be Potter-Black, as it isn't enough blood to precede your genetic blood. It's quite confusing." Cissa explained.

"So, we'll all have black blood, and me and Teddy changed our names, but we will still be primarily Dursley and Olivia will still be primarily Potter?" Ava said slowly.

"That's a much better way of explaining it." Lucius winked at Ava, who giggled. 

"I tried." Narcissa huffed.

Next was vault 631, the Peverell vault specifically for the heir of heiress.

Inside was more gold, along with some artifacts including a portrait of three men and a woman, brothers and the shortest one's wife by the looks of it, lots of jewelery, and some old journals and papers that Olivia couldn't wait to read.

Name any object you like and it was in this vault made out of solid gold. 

"Finally, been waiting in here for centuries for someone to come get us. We haven't seen the sun in forever!" The tallest of three men shouted.

~Right. Ok. Who are you exactly?~

"You don't know who we are. She doesn't know who we are! Where have you been living, on a desert island? I am Antioch Peverell, the oldest, on my right is Cadmus Peverell, the Middle child, and my left is our baby brother Ignotus, the only one who lived long enough to get a wife, Iolanthe."

~How did you all get a portrait done it you weren't alive long enough to get married yourselves, let alone see Ignotus getting married?~

"Ah, see, Ignotus was a bit naughty and used the resurrection stone that caused by death to bring us back for one last portrait, and told the artist to paint us in full colour." The one on the right, Cadmus, explained.

~The resurrection stone? What's that?~

So they told her the whole story of the deathly Hallows.

"The cloak should be in this vault for the next heir or heiress in your case, but the whiskery old man took it." Iolanthe said angrily. "He stole my husband's most prize possesssion!"

"Except for you, of course." Ignotus swung an arm around her shoulders only for her to punch him the face.

"You do not and never will own me, Ignotus Peverell!"

"This is why we need to see the sun." Antioch rolled his eyes.

In the carts, everyone was wondering what was taking Olivia so long. Eventually her and Ironclaw returned, Olivia testing her wandless and nonverbal magic by floating a huge painting in front of her.

"I can send it to the goblins on the surface and have them transport it to Malfoy major if you wish." Ironclaw offered.

~Yes please.~ He snapped his fingers and the painting vanished. 

They dropped the others back at the surface and they went to get lunch, leaving Olivia, Lucius and Ironclaw to go to the Ravenclaw and Slytherin vaults. Steelfang moved into another customer. They agreed to meet back at the bank in one hour. 

Vaults 88 and 456 (Slytherin), were both filled with money, but 142 had lots of interesting stuff in it. Olivia left most of it but took three books on parselmagic, some old journals and diaries of the creation of Hogwarts up until Slytherin left and a portrait of Salazar himself. Ironclaw sent it all up to the surface to be transported with the painting of the Peverells. 

The Ravenclaw vaults were the same, 90 and 347 being filled with gold, silver and bronze, and the final vault everything else. 819 had a painting of Rowena Ravenclaw, one of all four founders, and several interesting volumes and journals and scriptures.

Olivia took a great deal to be sent up, along with a trunk that when a key was put in the first lock, you could climb inside the trunk and there was a series of rooms: a potions lab, a huge library, a bedroom, kitchen, living room, ect. The second lock revealed more space for books, parchment and quills, the third for potions ingredients, and the fourth just an ordinary trunk. 

They met up with the others and left the bank after collecting the documents for their properties. 

"So, Olivia didn't get a Hogwarts letter. We think Dumbledore planned to send One of his pawns with it."

"Just use mine." Draco said helpfully.

Narcissa flicked her wand and Draco's acceptance letter appeared in her hand. 

They bought Robes, A cauldron, A telescope, all the necessary school books and potions ingrdients, parchment, quills, ink and finally a wand. They went to a little known wand shop, not ollivanders, and Olivia got an ebony and cedar wand with Thestral tail hair and unicorn tears.

Then they did some fun shopping. Draco got some Dragon skin seeker gloves and quidditch books, Teddy got some of the first and second year textbooks so when him and Ava went to Hogwarts in two years time they would be well prepared. Narcissa said when they meet Lord Black he'll have some spare wands they can use. Ava got some of the same books as Teddy along with some cool magic games. 

Olivia got some books on languages, as all three siblings love learning languages and were fluent in many, but they wanted to learn Arabic, Mermish and Gobbledegook. And Troll. She got some books on household spells, old traditions, jinxes and hexes, and many more.

They went to muggle London for dinner and decided to get italian. Teddy and Ava were speaking to the waitress in rapid Italian and Olivia was nodding along, clearly engrossed in the conversation.

Draco nudged her and she turned to him, raising an eyebrow in a very Lucius manner, making Bella snigger.

"You know italian?"

~You don't?~ Bella stifled a snort, she was the biggest child of all of them.

"Just how many languages do you know?" Remus joined in the conversation.

~ English, obviously, French, German, Spanish, Welsh, Irish, Italian, Scottish, Swedish, Latin, Old English, Parseltongue, so eleven, twelve if you count English. We had alot of time in that cellar. We've started to learn Arabic and want to learn Troll, Gobbledegook and Mermish.~

"How did you learn eleven languages in less than ten years?!"

~Once you're fluent in one, it really helps with the similar ones. We had pretty much all day every day of doing nothing, so...~

"Wicked! You can have secret conversations and no one will know what you are talking about!"

~Very good Draco, well done! Except for the fact I don't talk and am only fluent in speaking them. Real smart.~

Bella let out a loud laugh and threw a hand over her mouth. Olivia smirked at her and watched Draco put the dots together.

"Wait but... If you don't speak, how do you know you can speak the languages fluently?"

"She talks to us, but no one else, and not in front of other people." Ava explained. She felt slightly smug that her and Teddy were the only ones she trusted enough to speak to. 

They ate dinner and walked through the city, looking for a good place to apparate, but Olivia suddenly grabbed Draco's sleeve and pulled him off towards a hairdressers. The adults followed, Ava and Teddy holding hands and staying close to Bella and Cissa. 

By the time they reached the shop, Olivia was already having her hair cut off and dyed blonde. 

"I've been in here before, it's one of the only magic shops in muggle London." Remus stated. "They can permanently change hair type and all dye lasts forever until dyed again."

Once the hairdresser was finished, Olivia's hair was silkier and softer, and a light blonde. It was less think and cut in a neat style that ended just below her chest. It really suited her.

They apparated home from the safety of the shop and put their things away before gathering in the living room to talk to the portraits. Fawkes had got bored halfway through the vault visits, and no one had noticed he had left until they found him sat in front of the portrait of all four founders.

They had a very enlightening conversation with the founders. Rowena informed them Fawkes's real name was Spirit, and Godric Gryffindor told them once Olivia was lady Slytherin Ravenclaw Gryffindor, she would automatically become Lady Hufflepuff too, as she already had the power of three founders. They also said she could claim the title of Lady Gryffindor earlier if she went about it the right way, but refused to say how.

All the paintings were hung in Olivia, Ava and Teddy's room and the founders portrait and Peverell portrait would go with Olivia to Hogwarts whilst the single painting of Rowena Ravenclaw and the Painting of Salazar Slytherin would stay at Malfoy manor so that they could let Olivia know that Ava and Teddy were alright.

The next day, Lucius received an owl from Gringotts as Olivia's proxy requesting they go back to The bank. They discovered that Dumbledore, Sirius Black, Lily Potter and James Potter had been stealing from her vaults, and that some of money Dumbledore took was going to the Dursleys. Lucius organized for the money to be taken back with interest from the culprit's vaults and the evidence to be documented in a rapidly growing file against them.

They decided to put off visiting the estates until the next week so they could relax a bit. Severus got called away at lunchtime and Draco's friends, Pansy, Daphne, Blaise, Theo and Daphne's little sister Astoria joined them for a game of quidditch in the afternoon. Astoria was the same age as Ava and Teddy.

Once everyone had gone home, Ava, who had always loved baking, went to make a cake with Bella, who was a surprisingly good cook. Teddy and Draco played chess and Olivia curled up with a potions textbook and a muggle pen, altering and adding to the instructions as she read. Severus had been teaching her well.

Narcissa was reading the daily prophet and Lucius was looking over Olivia's financial details and the seats in the wizengamot. Remus was helping him.

"Here look, it says that if a witch or wizard is Lord of Lady of two or more founders, them or their proxy becomes chief warlock of the Wizengamot. We can take over the bumblebee's position!" 

Spirit (fawkes) squawked in agreement from his new perch in the corner of the room. 

Half an hour later, Severus flooed back into the manner and sat down with a huff, looking thunderous.

"What happened?" Bella asked as she and Ava walked into the living room, covered in flour.

"Don't you dare sit down!" Lucius warned. Bella grinned and waved her wand, making the flour disappear. Ava went and to sit next to Olivia and Bella took the other chair at the table Lucius and Remus were working at.

"The senile old goat employed three new professors. And not even for important lessons! He should be bringing back politics, magical law, a class for wizards and witches from non-magical backgrounds to learn our traditions, and duelling lessons! Is he insane?"

"Yes Sevvy darling he is, but we still don't have a clue what you are talking about." Bella teased. Severus scowled at her.

"Don't call me that. He's hired James Potter as Quidditch professor! Flying lessons aren't enough, oh no, he has to have quidditch and quidditch theory as a lesson too. And it's a mandatory subject until third year! He's hired Lily Potter as a food technology professor, and Sirius Black as a supply teacher for every subject. They'll make my life hell, again, and Dumbledore won't do a thing about it, again."

"He's keeping his pawns close. It has however given me an idea. As Olivia's Proxy, Lucius is now chief warlock, and head of the school board of governers. What if he reinstated all the important lessons Dumbledick got rid of, and fired the inadequate teachers, like Trelawney and Binns?"

"We'll wait until term starts so that we can try and get written complaints from the students. Also, did you call him Dumbledick?"

"I only called him exactly what he is, darling. I can call him Dumbledork if you prefer?"

"Either is fine my love." Lucius said with a smirk.

Dinner was a roast and Bella and Ava's cake was the pudding. It was a white chocolate and honeycomb three tier cookies and cream cake, and it was delicious!


	6. Visiting the properties and the Wizengamot

"So, you go to Hogwarts in two weeks."

~And?~

"And we still haven't been to see your properties"

~Why do we need to?~ Lucius rolled his eyes.

"We need to look at staffing, house elves, and what to use the buildings for."

~I have a few ideas.~

"Yes?" 

~Well, Me, Ava and Teddy were abused for having magic, how many other children are too? How many squib children, creature children, heck, even ordinary muggle children are treated like shit? Seeing as the properties are all over the world, we can create a mixed care system. Except Peverell mansion, that would give away my identity.~

"You mean have Witches, Wizards, and Muggles in the same care homes? And to use your properties to do so?"

~Not all my properties. And you can place a charm on the muggles so they don't breach the statue of secrecy. It will also help the magical community in the long run to interact with muggles if some know about us, especially if they know about us worldwide.~

"You know, that isn't a bad idea. What do you mean by creatures?"

~Oh, you know, like Veela and Wherewolves.~

Remus flinched.

~Don't worry, we know about your furry little problem~

"How?" Remus glared at Severus, who put his hands on the air. 

"I didn't tell them anything!" 

"He didn't." Ava said. "Draco and Harry have been writing to each other and Harry said his parents told him."

"Traitors." Remus snarled.

We already knew they are traitors, Remmy dear." Bella said to Remus, who scowled.

"There is a Wizengamot session on Wednesday, I can bring up the idea as well as the school teacher and subject change. It's a shame I'll have to sit next to Potter, as he's Lord Gryffindor. Anyway, I say we go view the properties today with Ironclaw and Steelfang, decide which ones you want to use for this care system."

~Ok~

"I'll write a list of things we need to work out." Remus said. Remus was Lucius's right hand man when it came to the finances.

* * *

They only had access to the cottages gifted by Lord Black which they decided to keep as holiday locations, and four of the other properties Olivia owned would be used for their system. They planned to get house elves for the cooking and cleaning, and a mix of muggle and magical adults to care for the children, all well trained. 

They filled out the forms, sorted through the documents, all ready to be presented at the wizengamot the coming Wednesday. 

When Wednesday arrived, everyone was rushing about. Lucius had the Wizengamot, Remus, who was now being paid to be Lucius's Secretary, was going with him to present the Care system idea. Severus was returning to the school for the rest of summer break so he could get some extra lesson planning done while the castle was still virtually empty. 

The rest of them had been summoned to the Black Townhouse for lunch with Lord Black.

Severus was the first to depart and apparated to Hogsmeade before walking up to the school. He frowned. Filius was there to let him in through the gates, but why were Minerva, Pomona and Poppy with him?

"Did I miss something important?" He asked them.

"No, we need to speak to you. Where there are no ears." Pomona said, looking at the castle. Who knew what eavesdropping spells and other devices Dumbledore left in there to spy on them?

"My office is clear of, ahem, outer interference, we can talk there." 

They walked up to the castle and passed Dumbledore, who was leaving for the Wizengamot meeting. Severus inwardly smirked, the old man was in for a shock.

Once in Severus's office, they all sat down in the surprisingly comfy armchairs by the fire.

"Well?" Severus drawled. 

"Well firstly, Lord Potter, Lady Potter, and Heir Black have already moved into the castle for the year. I believe their children are staying with the Weasley family."

Severus put his head in his hands. He wasn't going to get a moment of peace with Potter and Black here. 

"What else?"

"We've all had our memories removed." Severus looked up. 

"Oh?"

"Poppy, you go first." Pomona said.

"Well I only realized after I found a box of documents on my desk with several files on students of all ages living in abusive households. After that I gave myself a memory boosting potion. The headmaster has been wiping my mind every time I discover a child in an abusive household."

"Yes, he likes them easy to manipulate, being abused makes you malleable."

"I didn't say anything but slipped the memory boosting potion into Filius, Minerva, and Pomona's pumpkin juice."

"We all regained memories of crying students begging us to keep them at the school for the summer, and Dumbledore coming in and sending them away before wiping our minds. There were other things too. Like when Albus disagreed with the course of action in school board meetings so he obliviated everyone and said that his decisions were the highest vote."

"Once I suggested to him having classes for the children from non magical backgrounds during the summer before their first year so that they know the basics and learn about the ways of our world but he said no. I planned to take it to the school board and the Wizengamot but for some reason it kept slipping my mind." Pomona spat the last words angrily. Severus was surprised, Pomona never got angry. 

Severus, after a few minutes of silence, stood up. "Wait here." He left and came back with several documents. The four adults looked through them. It was Olivia , Ava, and Teddy's medical files along with the medical files students from his own house. 

"He left her with the Dursleys!" Minerva gasped when she read where the oldest potter child had been for ten years. "How could he?"

So Severus told them everything, after they had all taken a purging potion, Severus included, to flush out any compulsions or potions Dumbledore had given them. At first, they were horrified, then angry. But when Severus told them Lucius and Remus's plans for the Wizengamot today, Minerva started laughing manically.

Filius gave her a concerned look, but he was grinning himself. Pomona and Poppy looked ecstatic.

"He is going down!" Poppy exclaimed. Severus smirked, and then told them what Dumbledore did to Tom Riddle and the Lestranges, and Barty Crouch Junior. 

All four offered to help with finding the Horcruxes and destroying Dumbledore. 

"Welcome to the dark side." Severus said with a smirk. He was rewarded with four slightly manic grins back.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lucius and Remus had just entered the ministry.

"Remus, my boy! What are you doing here?" The ' _With him,'_ was silent but clearly there.

"I'm here with my boyfriend Albus." He said sarcastically. "And I'm not your boy." He added as an afterthought.

"Boyfriend?" Dumbledore and Lucius said together.

"Just my little joke Albus. I'm very happy single. Now, it you'll excuse us, we have places to be." They entered the courtroom and spotted James and Lily Potter sat in the Gryffindor seats. Lucius went and sat down behind James, Remus behind Lily. 

Lord Black's proxy, Augustus Rookwood, smirked at them from the other side of the room. Dumbledore looked shocked, but quickly hid it behind an expressionless mask. James and Lily had turned to face the duo in surprise.

"What are you doing here Malfoy, Lupin?" James sneered. He did not take Remus's breaking it off with them at all well, even if it was his own fault.

"I'm here as Lady Slytherin Ravenclaw's Proxy, and Remus is here as financial secretary. Now, hush, the session is starting." Dumbledore called the meeting and was about to start talking when Cornelius Interrupted him. 

"Sorry, Albus, but I got a letter from Gringotts an hour ago saying the headships of Slytherin and Ravenclaw had been claimed, and Lady Slytherin Ravenclaw declared Lucius Malfoy to be her Proxy and Chief Warlock. If you would return to your seat."

"Surely there must be some mistake." He said.

"No, there isn't. I've checked myself. Now go sit down." Amelia Bones, head of DMLE ordered. Dumbledore left the podium and sat in the Dumbledore seat. Lucius and Remus got up and stood on the podium.

"I speak as Chief Warlock for Lady Slytherin Ravenclaw. Before I bring her issues forward, does anyone wish to bring anything to put attention?"

A few people had some items they wished to discuss but after half an hour everyone was content to hear what Lucius had to say.

"Lady Slytherin Ravenclaw's top concern is the falling standards of Hogwarts. She's discovered several important lessons have been stopped, and ridiculous ones put in. Some of the teachers are inadequate and the detentions are not suitable punishments for children." 

"Yes, I was hoping you'd bring that up." Augusta Longbottom said. "I wish to know why the traditional holidays like Yule and all Hallow's eve have been replaced with muggle celebrations. It's all very well to make those from non magical backgrounds feel welcome, but they should also learn to adapt to our culture and traditions. I'm not one for the really old traditions, but Yule and Hallows eve are incredibly important in our culture!"

Lots of people voiced their agreement, others looked like they didn't care, and Dumbledore, James and Lily looked furious.

"Well then, I call a vote." Minister Fudge said clearly. "Who wants Hogwarts to stop celebrating Halloween and Christmas, and to revert back to Yule and Hallow's eve?"

The majority out up their hands. "Motion passed. Onto the subjects. Exactly what is wrong with them?"

"Several are no longer taught. These are Magical law, Politics, Muggle History, Magical culture, Duelling, and Magical theory. Divination is an elective students use to slack off as it is not educational unless you have the sight. It would be better to get all first years tested and them if they have the sight, a private tutor should train them."

"Is this true? Did anyone give permission for these classes to be stopped?"

"I did. I did not see what the children could possibly learn from them, if it doesn't interest them." Dumbledore said.

"It's not about interests, if they do not get the proper training, they could break laws or cause blood feuds or make unbreakable vows without knowing, all of which could end in death. They were mandatory subjects for a reason. Divination, Quidditch, and Quidditch theory, however, are not needed. Food technology I can understand, but that should be a club, not a subject. As quidditch should be and was."

They voted again. It was decided all the mandatory lessons that had been cancelled would be brought back, and Trelawney would be dismissed and all first years tested before they go to hogwarts, and then a private tutor would teach them once a week. They also voted for Quidditch and Food Tech to be cancelled. Dumbledore agreed on the condition that Lily Potter would teach Muggle history with James as her assistant.

"Anything else?"

"Two more things, still Hogwarts based. Teachers. Several students complain that Professor Binns is inadequate at teaching, as they only ever do goblin wars and the classroom is always below zero degrees, making it harder to concentrate and causing illness. Most students fail this exam. It doesn't help that he is a ghost. We also need to decide who will be teaching the reinstated subjects, and taking over History of magic if necessary. There have also been several issues with the school caretaker and Gamekeeper."

Binns was voted out of the teaching position, but could remain at the castle.

"Well leave choosing the new teachers in your capable hands, Lucius, but all will have to be agreed by myself once you have selected. As for Filch and Hagrid, what is the problem?"

"Filch terrifies all the students and sets detentions edging on child abuse. He is vocal about how he wishes to whip and physically hurt students. Hagrid constantly brings dangerous animals to the school, putting students in danger."

"There is nothing wrong with Filch and Hagrid." Dumbledore said firmly.

"Hagrid might not mean to, but he does have a bit of a problem when it comes to dangerous creatures. But he is a good man. I say we get him to ask permission before being allowed to purchase or take ownership of any creature. As for Filch, he was always a problem, even when I myself was at school. I say we fire him." Robert Greengrass suggested.

"Who agrees with Lord Greengrass?" Everyone except Dumbledore had raised their hands this time, even James and Lily.

"Motion passed."

"And one more thing. Well, two more things, but they tie in with each other. Lady Slytherin Gryffindor thinks it is rather idiotic to introduce Muggleborns or orphans into the magical world the same year they will have to attend school with children who already have experienced magic. She thinks they should be introduced from age five and attend weekly lessons in a school Lady Slytherin Ravenclaw herself is providing the building for, she just needs permission and willing teachers."

"What are the benefits?"

"We can teach them our culture and traditions from an early age is one. Another, and this ties in with Lady Slytherin Ravenclaw's other main concern, it gives us the chance to look for signs of abuse of an unloving home, as we all know some muggle parents or guardians can be particularly nasty when it comes to magic. Lady Slytherin Ravenclaw has four properties she wants to turn into children's homes for the abused. Including abused muggle children, creature children, and squibs."

"These Properties are?" 

( Not using Peverell mansion as it would give away her identity)

"Slytherin Castle, will which will double up as a day school once a week, and Slytherin Manor, both in Scotland. Ravenclaw Manor in France and Ravenclaw Cottage, which is a rather large cottage, in England."

"It's a good idea, but we need to consider budget, staff, and well-being of all involveThenThen I hand you over to Remus."

"First issue, money. Lady Slytherin Ravenclaw will be funding all renovations needed to make the buildings safe, she will be paying the carers, healers, and teachers needed, and regular hygiene and safety checks will be made. As it is only one day a week school will be held, and to a very basic level, anyone who has passed OWLs can teach, including sixth and seventh years looking for work experience.

"The carers of the children will need to have been certified in the muggle world for looking after abused and neglected kids as well as in the magical world, as muggles will also be living there. A healer will visit each home once a week, and give them the necessary vaccinations. Poppy Pomfrey owled me yesterday to offer to do so. I accepted.

"As for the creature children, like werewolves, each house had a wooded area with wards around for the full moon. As they are children, they will consider themselves pack members with each other and it will reduce the level of injury werewolves normally acquire during a transformation. The statue of secrecy will have to be broken, but only to selected people in the muggle children's services and the muggle children themselves. Once they leave they can choose to have their memories wiped or make an unbreakable vow of secrecy. This may also benefit us in the long run, if we have adults who know about magic in the muggle world." Remus took a deep breath and sat back down.

"I have a place in Spain that is rarely used, Longbottom manor. If you pay to renervate it then I will let you use it for this care system thingy." Augusta offered. That was all it took for people to begin offering their services and spare buildings for Lady Slytherin Ravenclaw. Partly because they agree, partly because it will get them into Lady Slytherin Ravenclaw's good books, as she must be very powerful to take over the Wizengamot. 

"Very well. From now on the list of muggleborn children made each year shall go to the department of child welfare so they can set about introducing muggleborn earlier once the school and care system is set up. If anyone has anything to offer towards this project such as a building or teaching or experience with childcare, please see the head of the department. The Department of Child welfare will also be speaking to the muggle children's services. I believe that is enough for today. Meeting adjourned."

Lucius and Remus felt very smug. That went even better than they had hoped.


	7. Lord Black and the Weasleys

"We are going to the Black Townhouse, Bristol." Bella told the four children. Outside the safety of Malfoy Manor, she was Narcissa's cousin from Italy, Cedrella Black, or Rella for short. As most Black's had black hair, with the exception of Narcissa, she simply straightened her hair altered her face slightly so she didn't look too much like herself but still looked like a Black. 

The disguise would fail as soon as they enter the townhouse, but Lord Black had already made it clear he was with them all the way, even going as far to move the heirship from Sirius into Narcissa, making her Heiress.

"And when we arrive, Teddy and Draco bow, we curtsey and allow him to kiss our knuckles." Narcissa added.

Olivia flinched and looked worried. Ava had some improved alot with physical contact and could touch other people outside the household, but Olivia still remained guarded to anyone who was not Draco or his friends, her siblings, Severus, Bella, Narcissa, Remus or Lucius. She would now make contact with Moony, Severus and Lucius, but not much. She had begun to talk to Draco and her other frieds, but not the other adults yet. She still had a few trust issues.

"Don't worry, it will be fine." Draco whispered, squeezing her hand. She squeezed back but didn't look any less worried. 

Draco stepped forward and took some floo powder, stating the address and stepping through, dragging Olivia with him.

"Heir Malfoy, good to see you again my boy, how have you been?"

"Well thank you Sir. And yourself?" Draco replied with a bow.

"Bored out of my mind. I wish you would all come and visit more, I may be a Lord, but even lords get lonely. And you must be one of my new charges."

Olivia nodded but remained silent, giving a small curtsey.

"Ah, the silent one. No matter, no matter. Where is my Heiress and other new charges?"

"Ava needed the toilet, sir." Draco answered.

"No need for the formalities now, dear boy, call me uncle Arcturus."

"But you are my great grandfather, not uncle!"

"Don't make me feel old boy, uncle will do."

"You do look look good for someone your age granddaddy." Bella said, stepping through. "The others are coming."

"Bella, marvellous to see you again, you look much better." Bella had looked extremely ill when she first left Azkaban, but was greatly improving. She curtsied and Lord Black kissed her knuckles on her left hand.

Narcissa came through with the twins and greeted her grandfather with curtsey. Ava copied her and Teddy bowed.

"And you will be my other two charges. Are the cottages to your liking?"

"They are beautiful thank you sir." Ava said politely.

"Just Arcturus will do my dear. Same for you, dear boy. Now, I believe I invited you here for lunch, so lunch we shall have."

As they followed him into the dining room, Olivia reflected on Bella's earlier words. Arcturus really did look good for his age. His hair was thick and Black, and he was tall and lean, with a spring in his step. He must have been at least one hundred, but he didn't look it at all.

They sat down to lunch and Narcissa filled him on everything about the trip to Gringotts and afterwards.

"It is a good idea. I have at least three manors you could use, one in Greenland and two in Bulgaria."

~They would be a big help Sir~ 

"Arcturus, my dear. Now, I have some news to share with you. Our ancestor, Phineas Nigellus, was my great granfather, and a headmaster at Hogwarts. He has a painting in the headteacher's office, and informs me that Dumbledore, Lord Potter, Lady Potter and my Grandson think Olivia is a squib and will not be attending. A few hours later when his pawns had left, Dumbledore began talking to himself about how he knew the Olivia was a witch, but would keep her in the muggle world right up until he needed her, when he would kidnap her, let the dark Lord kill her and then he would kill the dark lord. something about Horcruxes too."

"Well then, let him think his plan is working. That would explain the lack of letter, he never wanted you to go at all. Let's get Severus to change Via's name on the school list to Olivia Black."

Everyone murmured in agreement and the conversation turned to what subjects Draco and Via were looking forward to for the upcoming year.

After promising they would return soon and eating a hearty lunch, they returned to Malfoy manor where Lucius, Remus and Severus were waiting.

"I thought you had gone back to Hogwarts?" Bella said to Snape.

"I had, but we have alot to talk about." 

* * *

The children were sent upstairs and the adults all took it in turns to relay the events of the day. Every One had interesting news to share.

The day before the students would return to Hogwarts, there was a staff meeting. And all the new teachers were attending.

Dumbledore took his seat at the head of the table, James on his left and Lily on his right. He was confused, Minerva would normally insist on sitting next to him but she was at the other end of the table with Filius, Pomona, Severus, and three of the new teachers. 

"Well then, now we are all present, we get down to business. So does anyone have any-"

"I'm sorry headmaster, but the new staff should really be introduced." Filius interrupted. 

"Very well. We have several new staff members this year. For Defence against the dark arts we have Quirinus Quirrell, Lady Malfoy will be replacing professor Binns as history of magic teacher, Cedrella Black will be professor for Magical Law, Remus Lupin will be Magical Theory Professor, Andromeda Tonks will be Magical Culture professor and Ted Tonks Politics Professor. Lily and James Potter will be joint professors of muggle history. Minerva, Filius, Severus and Pomona will be teaching Duelling along with their own classes, and Sirius Black will be a stand in professor for if any of you need time off of get sick." 

As disappointed as he was that he had a Malfoy and this Black cousin working at the school, he was far happier that he had five pawns now in the castle. Little did he know Ted and Andromeda had taken a purging potion provided by Severus and were now free from Dumbledore's compulsions and were working with the supposed 'dark side'.

"I will also be assisting Poppy in the hospital wing as a trained healer and Ted is a mind healer and will be providing counselling for any student who requires it. He will also be informing the heads of houses of any signs of abuse he sees in a student and they will alert the Department of Child welfare immediately. The rest of you should do the same, I am too."

Dumbledore looked angry for a second but covered it up. How dare they! Abuse cases to go him, not the ministry. Oh well, he was still headmaster, he had the power to change that.

"I'm afraid I must insist heads of houses come to me first." He protested.

"I'm afraid Cornelius Fudge's word is law Headmaster, and he has decreed all abuse cases go straight to the ministry for them to deal with." Andromeda said tartly.

"Any update on the other thing?" Aurora Sinistra asked. "About introducing muggleborn from a younger age?"

"The care system is still being set up, but Slytherin Castle has been renovated and teachers hired, and all wizards and witches, from muggleborns to purebloods to werewolves from age five to ten are required to attend twice a week."

"I thought it was only once." Poppy commented.

"They changed it to twice on the condition the parents could choose which days they would attend. If they wish to go more than twice a week they may do so. As this is a now a global project, there are at least ten of these schools being set up per country, as several people have offered buildings with room to be a school and a part of the care system." Remus explained.

Dumbledore was getting more irritated, orphans and muggleborns would be entering Hogwarts with knowledge instead of easily manipulated gullibility. 

"Yes, well, we really need to get on with the meeting now, does anyone have any concerns for the upcoming year?"

"I do actually." Cedrella (Bella) said. "My daughter will be attending Hogwarts this year, but she never received a letter. May I check the list?"

Minerva handed it to her and Cedrella, running her wand down the paper, cast a non verbal spell, making Olivia Potter-Black become Olivia Black.

"And I should warn you she is mute, so don't expect her to speak." Rella added after handing the list back. "I've added her to the list." 

"You have children?" Pomona asked.

"Oh yes, three. my youngest two will be coming here in two years."

"When and why did you return to England?" Ted asked. He knew who she was, but it was part of the plan he would ask to make the cover story known.

"After we moved to Italy with my husband, he became quite a different man. He was abusive, and it has impacted my kids quite badly. They might seem quite troubled when they come to school, so please don't pressure them into making contact or speaking." 

It was a good cover story. Cedrella eloped with a man she believed she loved and they started a life in Italy. They returned to the country a year ago after escaping but didn't announce their return until they were settled. Rella changed their surnames back to Black and they were living with the Malfoys.The abusive husband would explain Via, Ava and Teddy's overall suspicious attitudes of everyone they met and the flinching when touched, and Olivia's silence.

The meeting turned to more trivial matters and they were finished by nine.

"Now, all of you should remain here tonight, as you need to settle in before the students get here." Dumbledore said.

Even James, Lily and Sirius complained, saying they wanted to see off their darling boys, and they already hadn't seen them since living at the castle the past few weeks. Dumbledore in the end reluctantly agreed.

Severus, Ted and Andromeda opted to stay and the other three returned to Malfoy manor to fill everyone in on the cover story, including all of the Malfoy's family friends. 

* * *

Harry sighed. As annoying and self absorbed as they were, he missed his parents. And Evan was being insufferable, boring him and Ron to death with endless talk of quidditch and his and Harry's fame. 

Both boys like quidditch, but Evan talked about it too much. 

As Harry sat down on the sofa with a book that evening, he thought about the Weasley family. Molly and Arthur were a nice change from his rather pompus parents. Both were sweet and loving, and always listened intently to anything their children told them, including Harry and Evan. They were quick to scold Evan for any showing off however.

Bill, in Harry's opinion, was wicked cool. He had an earring! And long hair! James wouldn't let Harry grow his hair, said he needed to keep the Potter look going. Harry didn't tell his he didn't want to look like a typical Potter. He wanted to be _Harry_ , not a miniature James.

Charlie was also cool. His hair was short, but the scars and burns he got from the Dragons were both fascinating and horrific. Harry thought he might like to work with dragons. His dad said he wouldn't need to work, he was rich already, and if he wanted to work he could be an auror. His mum didn't really say anything. His mum never really said much, just went along with James. Harry worried about her.

Percy was a bookworm, and Harry wondered why he wasn't a Ravenclaw. Probably because he was quite a shy eleven year old and wanted to be with his older brothers.

Fred and George basically decided to screw the whole Weasleys in Gryffindor legacy and went to Slytherin. Their housemates were wary of them at first, but when Fred and George would prank the people who were horrible to members of their house for being snakes without getting caught, and Snape encouraged them to study as well as have fun and they showed just how talented they were, the other Slytherins warmed up to them, even accepting their Gryffindor friend Lee Jordan, who would often sit at the Slytherin table and join them in the common room. Lee, most of Slytherins said, was an honorary Slytherin, making him beam with pride.

Ron, Harry thought, was a puzzle. Up until age eight, he was a rather rude and snobbish boy, and would join in with Evan bullying other kids and showing off. He was greedy and rude, and very biased towards Gryffindor.

But then on his eighth birthday Bill took him to Egypt with him and whatever it was Ron experienced changed him completely. He became more like Harry, quiet and reserved. He ate less and was more polite, and stopped speaking to Evan, to the spoilt boy's disgust and annoyance. He sat with Harry instead. When they went out he would use the little pocket money he had to buy food for the people living in the streets. 

Harry supposed Bill had taken him to the poorer parts of Egypt. Just reading about those areas was traumatic. Since that trip, Harry took Ron under his wing and the two became firm friends. One thing Harry would never succeed in doing though was to get the ginger to read a book. Some things never change. Harry would have bet his new nimbus 2000 Ron would be a Hufflepuff.

Ginny was possibly Harry's favourite person in the world. As he had known her since both were young children, she wasn't all shy around him due to his fame, but witty, sarcastic, and hilarious. Harry loved watching her manipulate her older brothers with ease and play pranks on them without ever getting the blame. Fred and George always got in trouble for them instead. But when they tried to prank her back, they would backfire in some way. 

She also snuck out of the house every night and practised flying.

Harry looked up from his book when he heard the floo activate. He ran into the kitchen and saw his Mum, Dad, and Godfather step out of the emerald flames. 

He was ecstatic. He thought his parents would get stuck at the castle and not be able to see them off from the station the next day. But they managed to come. He's was still angry with them about his sister though, Draco had told him what was going on, and Remus had told him the cover story in a letter he sent with a Phoenix that looked like Fawkes but was called Spirit.

He sat back down on the sofa with his head in his mother's lap, her stroking his hair as she told Molly about the new professors. He soon fell asleep.


	8. Train ride, brothers and a snake

Harry groaned as he woke up. He looked around, surprised to find himself still on the sofa, under a blanket.

"You looked too peaceful last night to move dear." Molly explained as she bustled into the room. Harry realised his head was still in his mum's lap, and she was sleeping sitting upright.

Harry shifted so he was sat up and gently shook his Mum awake.

"Mum?"

"Mm? Ow, my neck is horribly stiff." She stretched and got up to go help Molly cook breakfast.

A typical morning at the Weasleys is chaotic enough. The morning the train leaves is sight to behold. Harry had already packed and Ron had done the same. Both boys had a pet.

Harry had a snowy owl named Hedwig, and he bought Ron a barn owl for his birthday sis months ago. He called it Woody.

They all drove to the station in two separate cars and walked through the barrier, gathering together on the other side.

Lily hugged both boys and James and Sirius ruffled their hair. 

"See you at Hogwarts." Sirius said with a wink and the three apparated away with one last smile at the twins.

The boys walked over to Molly and she hugged them as tightly as she hugged her own children. 

"Be good boys." She called after them all. Ginny smiled sadly and waved. Harry knew she'd never admit it, but Ginny missed her brothers when they were as school. She'd be at school herself this year, somewhere called Ravenclaw cottage. Arthur ruffled all their son's, Evan, and Harry's hair and Bill and Charlie waved as they climbed onto the train.

"What is it with adults and ruffling hair?" Harry grumbled, making Fred and George laugh. Percy bid them goodbye and left for the perfect compartment, Fred and George went to sit with Lee Jordan and Evan grabbed Harry and Ron by the arms and dragged them into a compartment with a boy and very familiar looking girl inside.

"Harry?"

"Mione! Hi!" The two had been writing to each other alot since they met in Diagon alley.

"Ron, this is Hermione, Hermione, this is my best friend Ron."

"Hi." They shook hands and Evan cleared his throat pointedly.

"And this is my twin brother Evan." Evan didn't know they had a sister, and Harry planned to keep it that way.

"Pleasure." Evan said with his head held high. "I'm going to go meet some more people. Goodbye." He stalked off.

"He doesn't like not being centre of attention." He turned to the other boy in the compartment. He seemed shy and was staring at Harry with wide eyes.

"Hello, I'm Harry."

"I-I know. I'm Neville Longbottom."

"Longbottom? My mum knew your mother. They stopped talking for some reason."

"Gran said your mum started acting funny and cut all ties with all her old friends except for your dad, Sirius, Dumbledore and Remus. although they don't speak anymore either. Oh, and the Weasleys."

"She is a fairly quiet person."

"Gran said she never used to be. Apparently she had a fiery temper and was very protective of her friends."

"Dad told me mum was always a quiet woman. So did Dumbledore, although you can't really trust him."

"My gran said not to trust him."

"My mum isn't keen on him anymore either." Ron added. "Dad never really trusted him."

The twins knocked on the compartment door and poked their heads in.

"Everything ok Ron, Harry?" They said together. Since Bill took Ron to Egypt he has felt guilty. Ron told him it was fine, it was an eye opener, but he had nightmares for weeks after and all his brothers got a bit protective of him. Ginny just told him to get a grip. Fred and George saw Harry as a younger brother and Evan an amazing subject to test prank products on. They once dyed him purple and it wouldn't come off for a month.

"Yes thanks." Harry and Ron replied. 

The train whistled and began to move. Fred and George left to go wave to their parents from another window whilst Neville waved to his Gran, Hermione to her parents and Harry and Ron to Arthur and Molly. They were really going to Hogwarts.

Hermione sat back down but she looked like she was going to cry.

"Miss them already?" Harry said gently.

"N-no, it's not that." She started to sob and the boys shared a horrified look. They didn't know what to do when girls cried! The only girl Harry really knew was Ginny, and had met their neighbour Luna a few times, but Ginny never cried. Ever. 

"What's wrong?" Ron asked.

"They waved, but they looked so disappointed. They are Christians you see, it's a muggle religion, and they think witchcraft is evil. My parents do anyway, I'm not sure about other christians. They didn't talk to me for a month after we found out."

"I'm sorry." Was all Harry could say. There was a rather uncomfortable silence for a while after that, until the trolley lady came.

* * *

The Malfoys, Blacks, and Lupin arrived at the station an hour early to avoid the crowds. Arcturus accompanied them. They were so early they were the only ones there except for Theo and his parents.

Draco said goodbye to his parents. Narcissa was only going to stay at the castle during the day, and floo home to be with Lucius every night. 

Cissa pulled her son into a hug and Lucius patted him on the shoulder. He didn't do affection in public. Draco grinned. He knew it they were at home that would have been the tightest hug ever.

He hugged his aunt and Remus and shook Arcturus's hand, then hugged Ava and Teddy. He left to speak to Theo.

Olivia allowed herself to be squeezed to death by Cissa and Bella, even though they would see her at the feast and the next day. She found she wasn't even nervous when she hugged them, or uncomfortable. She actually quite liked it. 

Arcturus nodded to her and she slowly and tentatively held out a hand. He looked surprised but happy and he shook it quickly so as not to force her to make contact for too long. She grinned at him and turned to Remus and Lucius.

She hugged Remus and shook Lucius's hand. He patted her on the shoulder but stopped her from turning to her cousins. 

"We got you a gift." Remus said in explanation to her raised brow. Shit, Remus thought, she really did look like a mini Lucius when she did that, especially with the now blonde hair. 

Remus reached into his bag that had an undetectable extension charm on it and took out a medium sized silvery grey snake. Olivia's eyes widened, as did Ava's and Teddy's, as all of them began hissing to the snake. It would itself around Olivia's shoulders and closed its eyes.

"I put the tank for her or him in the bag."

~Her.~ Olivia confirmed before hugging Remus.

Only Lucius and Remus heard the whispered "Thank you." They smiled at each other, Via was beginning to trust them enough to speak. Spirit hooted, feeling left out, and Ava laughed.

Spirit couldn't go to Hogwarts as a Phoenix or he'd be recognized, so he was going disguised as an Eagle owl, and if anyone asked he was Draco's.

When Via hugged her siblings, Ava and Teddy didn't want to let go, nor did Olivia.

Bella bent down and made them all look at her 

"Remember I'm pretending to be your mother. That means you have special permission to come see me every weekend, and Via can come too."

Ava and Teddy still didn't budge, so even though it killed her to do it, Via pulled out of their grip, picked up her trunk and walked to the train without looking back. If she had looked back, Ava and Teddy would have seen her cry, and she always tried to avoid that.

Draco and Theo followed her onto the train, and found her crying in one of the compartments.

"Hey." Draco said softly. "You'll see them in a few days, remember?"

"It's not the same." She mumbled. But she wiped her eyes and got out a book from her trunk, putting her feet in Draco's lap as she read. They were officially cousins now, as they had done the blood ritual with Arcturus yesterday to give them Black blood and Black family magic as well as just the name. Not enough to change their appearances though.

Half an hour later they were joined by Daphne, Blaise, Pansy, Vincent and Greg. 

"Astoria refused to let go of me." Daphne told them. "She's excited though, as she starts the 5 to 9 year-olds school tomorrow."

"Which one is she going to?" Olivia asked, turning the page of her book. 

"Same as Ava and Teddy, Ravenclaw Cottage. She's going Mondays Wednesdays and Fridays."

"Same days as Ava and Teddy too." Draco commented. 

"Duh, that's why she's going on those days. Those three are thick as theives." Pansy said. "Anyway, why it's called a cottage I have no idea. The place massive!"

"It started off as a small cottage but got loads of extentions done." 

"I still can't get used to you speaking, Twiggy." Blaise said, wrapping an arm each around Daphne and Pansy.,

"I have been speaking to you guys for weeks now, you should be used to it. And don't call me Twiggy, I'm not a plant."

"Sorry Twiggy." She didn't bother to correct him again and just rolled her eyes. 

The train pulled away and Olivia and Draco waved to Ava and Teddy. They waved back and so did Daphne's sister Astoria. 

The train ride was relatively peaceful and they all spent the time studying and preparing for lessons.

"It's ridiculous how the expect us to stay up late to eat a feast and then do lessons the next day. Surely they should give a couple of days to learn our way around and get settled in."

"They should. I've fixed the getting lost problem though. I found an old map of Hogwarts in a history book, and Remus helped me add the secret passages and shortcuts to it."

"Even the shopping willow one?"

"Yup." Olivia waved her wand and duplicated the map, handing one to each of her friends. 

"That's a second year spell." 

"So?" Daphne rolled her eyes at her friend and put her head on Blaise's shoulder. Olivia smirked as he blushed, and saw Draco smirking at them too. 

"That's a point, how are they going to teach spells at the younger kids schools?" Pansy asked.

"They aren't actually going to let them do spells. They will let them do potions as that doesn't require a wand, and they will do History of muggles and the magical world. They will do day trips to places like the magical zoo and a muggle cinema. They will teach them all Latin and give them sticks to use as a fake wand so they can practice movements and incantations. For the children with a magical background they do extra lessons based on the muggle world and children with a muggle background do extra lessons on the magical world."

"Are all the schools open yet?" 

"Yes, and all children over five are required to attend the school nearest to them, in our case Ravenclaw Cottage. The care system is up and running too."

They changed into their robes and prepared to get off the train while they chatted, and Via hid Aliz (her snake) in her robe pocket.

∆ No hissing, you'll draw attention ∆

∆ Like you are right now. ∆

Olivia looked up and saw her friends except Draco, Daphne and Pansy staring at her.

"I'm a parselmouth, get over it. If you don't, then don't make it my problem."

"Such a Slytherin." Theo said with a proud look on his face. Olivia grinned at him and they left their stuff on the train and left the compartment .

The platform was dark and Olivia was trying not to panic at being in such is a tight space and squished between other students. Her friends sensed her discomfort and surrounded her as they walked. She smiled at them gratefully as they followed the huge man with crazy hair to a load of boats. Draco went with Theo, Vincent and Greg. Via went with Pansy, Daphne and Blaise.

They all gasped at the first sight of Hogwarts, and a few students oohed and aahed. The boats came to a stop and everyone scrambled out and followed the man up to the castle.

He knocked on the huge wooden door and a stern looking woman let them in. She reminded Olivia of a cat for some reason. 

"The firs’-years, Professor McGonagall," said the large man.

"Thank-you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." Hagrid walked through another set of doors, leaving them with Professor McGonagall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting"

Her gaze lingered on one girl's windswept hair and a boy's squiffy tie. She left them alone in the entrance hall.

Draco pulled at Olivia's arm and walked towards a small boy with messy black hair and emerald green eyes.

"Hi Harry." He said. Olivia hid her shock. Harry, Her _brother._

"Hey Draco. This is Ron, Hermione and Neville."

"Weasley, eh?" Draco said, shaking Ron's hand. "I hear your mother's an excellent cook."

Ron smiled shyly. If Harry, the nicest person Ron knew, was giving a Malfoy a chance, why couldn't he?

"Who are your friends Draco?"

"This is Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Theodore Knott, Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson. Oh, and this is my cousin Olivia Black."

Harry's eyes widened but he knew to stay quiet. "You're mum is the new magical law professor, right?" He asked. Olivia nodded and winked at him. He winked back.

"Harry, what are you doing hanging around with snakes like them? And dragging Ron down with you? Come on, I'll introduce you to my friends Dean and Seamus and you hang out with us. Ron too, and these two." He pointed at Hermione and Neville when he said these two.

"Evan, I am perfectly capable of making my own decisions."

"You are one of the chosen twins, you have to hang out with me and my friends, the right sort."

"You sound like a prat Ev. I can tell the right and wrong sort for myself. Piss off." Several people laughed.

Evan went as red as his hair. "You little -"

McGonagall tapped him on the shoulder sharply with a scroll and he shot a dirty look at them all, returning to his two friends Dean and Seamus. 

"We are ready for you now. Follow me." 

Olivia fell into step next to Harry and surprised the both of them by speaking straight away, even though she had never met him.

"So, he's our brother?"

"Unfortunately." Harry grimaced, but then smiled in excitement. He was finally going to make a name for himself, be more just one of the twins who lived. 


	9. Sorting

Olivia stayed next to Harry with Draco on her other side as they gathered at the front of the great hall.

"The ceiling is charmed to look like the sky... it's so beautiful." Hermione breathed, wonder lighting up her eyes. Ron too was staring at the stars that glittered and winked above them.

Percy sent Harry and Ron a small smile as he set down a stool at the front of the hall and put an old hat on top. Harry met his parents and Sirius's eyes and they smiled at him encouragingly, James and Sirius mouthing things like 'Go Gryffindor ' and 'Lions forever'. Harry smirked. They were going to get a shock. 

Lily just smiled at him. Since that day in Diagon alley she had changed. She had remained behind in Ollivanders to get her wand checked and emerged half an hour later pale and shaking. She said it was flu and she would be fine, but Harry thought it was more than that. She had always just gone along with James and that didn't change, but she was unnaturally quiet and didn't lose the whiteness of her face or the shaking of her hands. Even Molly and Arthur were getting concerned, Harry could tell.

"When I call your name, you will come and sit on the stool to be sorted. Hannah Abbot."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Olivia Black." Olivia walked gracefully up to the stool and sat primly with her hands in her lap, like Narcissa showed her. She knew there was a bet between Remus and Severus, and she also knew Severus would undoubtedly win.

_Well, who do we have here? Lovely touch with the hair by the way, no one will ever guess who are you are while you are blonde._

_Are you a legilimens? In this is all in my head?_

_In a way dearie. You are very smart. And all these languages... Your magic was bored and simmering all those years in that cellar, so it improved your aptitude for learning and speaking the language, and improved your memory._

_I did wonder if magic helped, as we started Arabic over the summer since being rescued and didn't get very far._

_Your magic is no longer simmering just below the surface, instead being used daily. It doesn't need to be used to learn languages anymore._

_That makes sense, we'll just have to learn them at a slower rate then. Anyway, you knew from the second I sat on this stool where I was to go, didn't you?_

_Indeed I did, but being a hat is so boring, it was nice to have a chat for once. Lovely snake on your pocket, by the way._

_Thank you. But I'm afraid I really must go and sit down now. Pleasure to meet you._

_You too._ "Slytherin!"

Olivia hopped off the stool and walked to the students in green and silver, who were cheering. Her tie and the inside of her cloak changed colour to match those of her housemates.

Once sat down, she looked up at her new family. Bella was clapping and grinning, Cissa winked at her and Remus was frowning, handing Severus a bag of money. Severus took it and pocketed it, looking rather smug. 

Vincent joined her in Slytherin and they waited for the others to be sorted.

"Hermione Granger?"

Hermione took a deep breath and walked towards the stool, sitting down nervously. 

_I don't bite_

_Sorry, it's just so scary, a whole world of magic and I'm a part of it!_

_Well, you are clever, a logical thinker, Harry seemed to have quenched your thirst for knowledge slightly, which improved your temper and helped you think things through. You have ambition, and cunning. It's really up to you._

_What is?_

_Slytherin or Ravenclaw?_

_Well, which will help me learn things from an unbiased point of view like Harry did?_

_Good answer. Well, good question, but still a good answer_. "Ravecnlaw!"

Hermione grinned and joined Terry Boot and Michael Corner at the Ravenclaw table. Anthony Goldstein soon joined them. 

Greg was a Slytherin and lumbered to the table, sitting next to Vincent opposite Olivia. 

"Daphne Greengrass?"

_Greengrass eh? Been a while since I saw one of you. Last one was your great grandfather if I rightly remember._

_Yes, my grandfather and father went to Durmstrang._

_Yes, indeed they did. Now, you are fiercely loyal, and protective of your friends, but you have ambition, logic, cunning. Hufflepuff would help you make friendships to last a lifetime, but you already have those, don't you. Well, I wouldn't want to separate you from your friends, who all seem sure of their house from your memories._ "Slytherin!"

Daphne collapsed into the seat next to Olivia. "He said I would be a good Hufflepuff!" 

Olivia giggled and turned back to the sorting. Seamus Finnegan went to Gryffindor, the loud house. Olivia was glad she wasn't there, she isn't keen on noise.

Theo joined them in Slytherin and they watched Neville trip on the way to the hat. Olivia felt bad for him, and sent him a smile when he looked her way.

_Longbottom, interesting , I had the pleasure of sorting your parents. But you aren't them, not at all. I'd suggest you get a wand that suits you boy, instead of your father's old one._

_Gran forgot._

_She seems rather forgetful, write to her tomorrow. She compares you alot to your father, doesn't she? Well, if you want to make your own name, show you are your own person, then Gryffindor is not for you. Not quite got the brains for the house of eagles, and Slytherin would probably scare you to death. Hufflepuff will show you kindness and help boost your confidence. Yes, I believe that would be best. Oh, and remember to take me off before you go._ "Hufflepuff!"

Neville handed the hat to McGonagall and sat next to Susan Bones.

Draco and Pansy joined their friends in less than a second each and Parma Patil went to Ravenclaw. Her sister Parvati joined Lavender brown in Gryffindor. They didn't seem to mind the separation.

"Evan Potter?" The hat barely touched his head when it yelled out "Gryffindor!" Clearly the hat didn't want a chat with the boy, Olivia thought.

"Harry Potter?" Harry, now worried, sat on the stool.

_Oh, so different from the other one, that's a relief._

_Imagine another one of him running around? We'd all be considered peasants._

_You're worried your parents will be disappointed if you don't go to Gryffindor._

_Not so much my mum as my dad_

_Yes your mother would be done well in Ravecnlaw, but her stubbornness and temper led to Gryffindor in the end._

_Everyone keeps saying my mum had a temper, but she sure doesn't now._

_Odd, keep an eye open for her, maybe speak to Severus Snape and Remus Lupin about your concerns. Ravenclaw will help you find the truth, and who you really are._ "Ravenclaw!"

Harry grinned and hugged Hermione as he sat down next to her. Evan's jaw dropped, James and Sirius looked scandalized and Lily sent him a wink and a small thumbs up. Olivia grinned at him from the Slytherin table, as did Draco. 

Dumbledore's face did that weird thing again, where it sort of clouded over before turning blank. That face worried Harry, it meant the man was plotting. Harry didn't like it.

Harry tuned out until McGonagall called Ron's name.

 _Another Weasley eh? My, your even quieter than your brother Percy! He insisted on Gryffindor, wanted to be with his brothers. You'd get trampled in Gryffindor, Slytherin doesn't you, Ravenclaw is too knowledgable, no offence. Well, Hufflepuff can help you boost your confidence, was as Mr Longbottom. Your brother was rather idiotic to take you to Egypt. It did sort out your attitude though._ "Hufflepuff!" Ron joined Neville at the Hufflepuff table.

"And you and Longbottom need new wands. Pomona dear, take those two shopping." The hat added out loud, making several students laugh and Ron and Neville blush.

Professor Sprout nodded and Blaise was sorted into Slytherin.


	10. Sassy sorting hat

Percy stood up to go and take the hat and the stool away. Just as he got to the door, the hat yelled "Stop Mr Weasley!" 

"Why?"

The hat ignored him and instead shouted. "Look here you old goat, that beard is getting far too long, you really need a haircut." It was obvious who he was talking to and all the students started Laughing. Percy chuckled and left the hall, and McGonagall reluctantly asked for silence. She was smirking.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, I have a few announcements to make, but first, dinner." He clapped his hands and more food than even Draco had ever seen on one table appeared in front of them. 

Olivia ignored all the other food and went straight for the roast potatoes. Pansy looked at her oddly.

~What? I like potatoes.~ She reverted back to the writing spell as they were in company.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Understatement of the century. You're addicted to potatoes. So, who knew the sorting hat was a secret badass?"

They spent the rest of the meal talking and laughing, until the ghosts arrived.

"New firsties, good. Make Slytherin proud." The bloody baron said. Aliz hissed at him and wound herself around Olivia's neck.

~She wants to know how you are still alive, as you are really cold.~

"How does she- oh, thermal vision, snakes see using heat, not light." Theo realized.

After everyone had eaten as much as they could, Dumbledore stood to make his welcoming speech.

"I have a few announcements to make. First, Divination has been cancelled and all students will be tested for the sight at some point next week. If you do have the sight, your head of house will explain what will happen. We are also bringing back several subjects this year. May I introduce Professor Black as magical law Professor, Professor Lupin as Magical theory professor, Professor Tonks as Politics Professor, Professor Potter and Mrs Potter as Muggle history teacher, and Mrs Tonks as Magical culture Professor. All these lessons are mandatory until third year.

"And we also have three new replacement teachers this year. Mrs Malfoy will be taking over history of magic." Several people cheered as everyone hated Professor Binns. "Professor Quirrell will be DADA teacher and Mr Black will be a supply teacher for all subjects. Another new subject which is mandatory until fifth year is Duelling, which will be taught by the heads of houses.

"Mrs Tonks will also be helping Madam Pomfrey in the Hospital wing and Professor Tonks will be giving any student who requires it counselling. For our first years, and some of our older students, a reminder the dark forest is forbidden for a reason. The third floor corridor is strictly out of bounds unless you wish to die a very painful death. Now, off to bed."

"Everyone is going to want to know what is on the third floor corridor now. He will have just made them more curious."

"Probably some sort of test for the twins who lived. Poor Harry is going to get dragged into it, isn't he?" Daphne said sympathetically.

The Slytherin common room was hidden by a tapestry of Salazar Slytherin and his snake.

"Olivia! Draco! Hi!" He waved at them, smiling broadly.

"How does he know you?" A sixth year asked. Olivia's friends grinned, no one else knew who she really was. 

~There is a painting of him at Malfoy manor. I've been living there with my cousin.~

"Are you all just going to stand there? I'll tell you the new password myself once a week from the painting inside the common room. At the moment it is Parseltongue. Go on in." The tapestry moved to reveal a door, which hung open.

The common room was fairly dark but candles hanging from the ceiling gave the room a warm glow. There were several bookshelves and black leather armchairs. A few desks and tables were scattered about for studying. The walls were made of glass, and they could see directly into the black lake. 

"If you look south, you'll see the mermaid village. They sometimes come up to the glass and sing." The prefect said. 

Snape entered the room at that moment, gesturing for all members of the house to take a seat.

"Welcome first years, welcome back the rest of you. Every year I give a speech after the feast to keep you updated and to make sure the first years know what is expected of them. There are a few rules in this house. Slytherins stick together, disputes are settled in here, nowhere else. If you brawl or argue in front of other professors or students you will be punished. Other houses already hate us enough. Don't wander the corridors alone, for us snakes are the ones who get picked on the most.

"If you get punished by any teacher, you will also be punished by me. If it is an unfair punishment, you do not argue but accept the punishment and bring the memory to me. If I see it is unfair, I will give any points back and cancel any detentions or other forms of punishment.

"Lastly, feel free to get revenge and do pranks, but do not get caught. Our very own Weasley twins learned the hard way to be discreet. They are now masters of the craft."

Fred and George stood up and bowed. Several students chuckled. Olivia recognized them from a photo Snape had showed her and Draco of all the Slytherins 

"As we all know, the headmaster is not to be trusted. He is trying to tempt students into the third floor. I do not agree with keeping such dangerous secrets from you, so I'll tell you what I know and suspect. Dumbledore is hiding some sort of valuable and dangerous object behind a series of traps on the third floor. I myself put up protections for this unknown object. 

"I suspect he is trying to draw the Potter twins there, show everyone they are still heroes. This could mean this object will need to saved from something, more specifically someone everyone believes to be dead. Please be cautious. Lastly, Salazar asked me to tell you he has been incredibly bored and wants you start talking to him more frequently than last year."

"I don't like being ignored." Salazar grumbled from his portrait above the fireplace.

"Now, if that is all." Snape swept out of the common room.

"He's a bit intimidating, but you can trust him and confide in him if you need to. Most abused kids come to us as he actually does something about it. The rest to go Hufflepuff as Professor Sprout also does what she can.

"We also have a curfew. First years lights out at half eight, second years at nine, third years at half nine, fourth years at ten and Fifth years at half ten. Sixth and Seventh by midnight. A good night's sleep is important for the brain. Girls on the left boys on the right. No more than three to a dorm. Goodnight."

Daphne, Pansy and Olivia got a dorm together and the other two girls, Millicent and Tracy, went to the other one. Draco, Blaise and Theo shared a dorm and Vincent and Greg shared the other.

* * *

James, Sirius, Lily and Dumbledore sat in his office in a tense silence. 

"When was the last time anyone saw Fawkes?" Sirius asked.

"I can't seem to remember. " Dumbledore said calmly. "Now, you can guess why you are here. Harry was supposed to be a Gryffindor."

"Yes, he was! You told me you ordered the hat to make him a Gryffindor!"

"I don't listen to Hairy old men with no fashion sense Potter." The hat snarked. Lily bit back a smile. 

"Yes, but both me and James as Lord Gryffindor ordered you. That means you have to obey. And I have wonderful fashion sense thank you." 

"Actually, I don't have to listen to you or Lord Gryffindor. My orders come from Hogwarts herself, and her current connection. Lady Slytherin Ravenclaw."

"She's here?"

"Not telling you."

"Tell me hat."

"It's _Mr_ Hat to you, and I'm not telling, telling is nowhere near as fun as watching you fume." Dumbledore hid his anger and addressed James, Sirius and Lily.

"If you can persuade him to be resorted, get him to ask to be in Gryffindor -"

"No." It was Lily who spoke this time.

"Lils?"

"The hat is right. The hat is always right. If it put my son in Ravenclaw, that is where he'll stay. The hat knows best."

"My dear girl-"

"No! You leave my sons alone! One of them is already spoilt rotten and the other quiet as a mouse. You won't even let me near my own daughter!"

The men's mouths opened in shock.

"Placing me under the imperious curse that night, forcing me to agree to give up my only daughter to muggles, and then wiping my memory of her completely was not your wisest move. You mark my words, I will find her!"

"You shouldn't remember that my dear." 

Dumbledore raised his wand. 

"No, no don't you dare do it again! Stop!"

"You came in here upon my invitation and we told you we were going to get Harry resorted. You said no and we disagreed. You stormed off in anger. You don't have a daughter now and you never did before." Dumbledore waved his wand and Lily blinked.

"My son is fine where he is. Don't even try and resort him." She stormed off.

As she passed the hat he made a hissing noise. She stopped and bent down. 

"You don't remember now, but you will. The one you're looking for is closed than you think. When you remember, go to Minerva as soon as you can." Lily frowned but nodded. What was the hat on about?

She left the office, leaving the men wondering what the hat said.

"What did you tell her, hat." Dumbledore ordered.

"Don't worry, I didn't tell fire-head your secrets, just that she was correct, her son is a true Ravenclaw. Mark my words you old sod, if you try and resort a single student I will put them back where they belong. Unless it is Percy. He is more confident now, he would make a great Ravenclaw. Oh well, what's done is done."

"You will resort Harry Potter, and you will do it first thing in the morning. James, Sirius, sleep well." The two men nodded and left.

"You really are one big fraud."

"I'm the leader of the light."

"Mmhm, really? How is your sister lately?"

"Shut up." 

"You know it was your curse that hit her. You killed your sister. You were in love with Gellert Grindlewald. You wanted to rule the world. You still want to rule world, but to rule it alone. That's why old Grindleface had to go."

"I said be quiet."

"I'm not finished. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. APWBD. Albus Pathetic Witless Barmy Dumbledore. That fits better." 

The painting of Phineas Nigellus chuckled. "Draco will like that one."

"I forbid you to tell him."

"Tough. You haven't got as much power as you think old man." Dumbledore cast a spell on Phineas's painting.

"How dare you! Let me out of this frame at once!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that. Goodnight." Dumbledore left the office and entered his private quarters.

* * *

The next morning Olivia and her friends woke up extra early so they would have time to find their way around the school before lessons. 

"Didn't Phineas say he would come see us last night?" Daphne asked suddenly. 

"Yes. He did." Olivia looked at the painting she had put on the wall. No one but the three girls could enter the dormitory, and Olivia had put up some wards using parselmagic to prevent anyone from being able to spy in any way, muggle or magical.

"Can you go find him?" She asked the four people in the frame.

"Certainly dear Lady!" Godric bowed and scurried out of the frame. 

"Oi! Wait up!" Salazar ran after him.

Rowena rolled her eyes and Helga sighed. "They've always been like that. They made up nicknames for each other once. The best ones Godric came up with were Princess Sally, and Zarzar. Salazar won by sheer rudeness. He called Godric God and pretended to worship him, and then called him Ricky suck my Dicky. There has always been alot of sexual tension between those two, although they'd never admit it. Oh merlin, I just said that to mere eleven year olds!" Helga covered her mouth with both hands.

The three girls laughed and Helga couldn't help smiling. Rowena rolled her eyes again. 

"I found him! He's stuck in his frame in the headmaster office!" 

Olivia swore in about six different languages making them all stare at her in surprise. "What? To be fluent in a language you do need to know the rude words too."

"As you are Lady Slytherin Ravenclaw you can break the spell with a single order. You just need to connect your magic to the castle and ask." Rowena said.

Olivia closed her eyes and let the magic of the castle flow through her. "I request the release Phineas Nigellus from his framed prison caused by the headmaster, spoken as Lady Slytherin Ravenclaw." 

Nothing visibly happened but after a few seconds Phineas stormed into the founder's painting. They gave him access to it so he could speak to Olivia and Draco whenever he liked.

"Why did he lock you in your frame?"

"The sorting hat came up with a good name for him. Albus Pathetic Witless Barmy Dumbledore."

"That suits him."

When Albus got to the great hall for breakfast he couldn't understand why all the students were laughing as he passed them and the teachers were snickering behind their hands.

Then a school barn owl flew in with the morning post and dropped a package in front of Dumbledore. Everyone watched as he opened it. He pulled out the sorting hat.

"Ha! Told you everyone would find out about my special nickname for you, you Barmy old sheep that forgot to get sheared. Seriously though, cut your damn hair! " It took half an hour to calm the students down after that.


	11. First week of classes and an attempted resort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore tried to resort Harry.... The sorting hat is not happy

Dumbledore decided it was probably best to wait a wait a week until resorting Harry Potter. Then he could collect evidence that Harry isn't doing well in Ravenclaw. He kept quiet this time, he didn't want another insulting conversation with the hat.

It was funny, Olivia thougnt, just how different all the professors really were. Especially compared to how they behave in school for the ones she knew personally.

Narcissa, or Professor Malfoy as Olivia had to call her now, was an amazing History of magic teacher. The first thing she did was get rid of the desks and chairs, and arrange beanbags and cushions in a circle on the floor. A board of smooth wood floated in front of each student so they had something to lean on when taking notes. She would sit in an armchair as a part of the circle and read aloud from the textbooks, creating images in the air as she spoke for those who learnt better visually. 

For the older students she still created images, but they all sat at desks and chairs as the work required more focus. The homework she set was very different to your typical essay. She was more interested in how her students interpret the information and what their opinions are, who they agree with, and what they would have done in those situations. 

Professor Black (Bella) was rather unpredictable in her lessons. One lesson you might the room looked like an exact replica of the Wizengamot, and a student would be tried for either a made up or real law. The students had to work out through discussions and with no help from books or their teacher if the law was real or not.

Another lesson you would find desks and parchment, ready to take notes on a long lecture. Bella added in alot of irrelevant information to try to make the students take shorter and more effective notes than just writing every single thing she said. Hermione for instance, after only two lessons had gone from writing five sheets of parchment every lesson to just two. 

Another lesson would see students put in teams with people they may never have spoken to before and given a specific law they had to study in depth and find reasons for and against having that law, and presenting their findings to the class. 

Remus was all about experimentation. As magical theory professor, he would look in depth at wand making, the meanings of different cores in wands, magical cores and how they affected spellcasting, and different magical abilities such as Parseltongue, Legilimency and Wandless magic. He asked students to do alot of independent research in groups during the lesson.

Politics with Ted Tonks was surprisingly fun. He was as full of life as Flitwick and the students all loved him. Same with Mrs Tonks. As her subject was all about magical culture, there were lots of trips to different areas of the magical world. Mrs Potter was also an amazing teacher, James just sort of hung in the background and made a load of stupid comments. He always favoured Gryffindor above the other houses. So did Sirius when he was teaching.

Quirrell, the DADA teacher, was awful. He was scared of his own shadow and didn't teach properly. Several people made fun of his stutter. Olivia didn't, she was ridiculed at her old school for not speaking and knew how it felt.

And they were just the new teachers. 

Olivia's favourite lessons were definitely Potions and Transfiguration, she liked the no nonsense attitude of the Professors. Both had the ability to keep a class silent with minimal effort and were fair with punishments and point gain and loss, whatever Evan Potter said. She hasn't actually had a potions class yet, but knew it would be her favourite after the tutoring she and Draco had with Severus that summer.

Their first transfiguration class was truly enlightening. Professor McGonagall gave them a lecture before they had even got their parchment out. She then asked them to take notes from a textbook and she perched on her desk as a cat, glaring at anyone who interrupted the silence.

Ten minutes into the lesson Evan and his two cronies Seamus and Dean burst into the room. 

"Thank goodness McGonagall isn't here yet!" Dean panted.

"Well, I wouldn't get in trouble anyway, she likes my parents too much." Draco rolled his eyes and Olivia remained expressionless , but her eyes glittered with amusement.

"Is that so Mr Potter? Tell me exactly what is keeping me from giving you detention for not only being late to class, but entering as loudly as a herd of stampeding Manitcores and disrupting all of your classmates from their work?"

"We got lost Professor. " Seamus Finnegan explained.

"Hm. Well, I'll let you off for it this once, but I'm taking five points each from Gryffindor for disrupting the lesson, and a further five points from Mr Potter for acting like he is better than his classmates. Now, since these foolish boys have ruined the note taking atmosphere, we will move on to the practical."

The rest of the lesson was spent trying to turn a match into a needle. Olivia got it on her third try. Draco and Daphne, who were sat either side, shot her envious looks.

~Picture the match is already a needle and then say the spell~

They did as she suggested and their matches became needles.

"Three successes in one lesson. And only your first one. Well done Mr Malfoy, Miss Greengrass, Miss Black. Fifteen points to Slytherin." 

* * *

Before anyone knew it, it was Friday. They had the afternoons off for study time, but a full morning of lessons before that. Including flying. 

"We have our first potions class today. And our first magical theory class." Draco was practically bouncing in his seat at the prospect of brewing potions with his godfather again. He was looking forward to seeing Remus in action too, they had heard how good he was from Neville and Ron, who had him with the Gryffindors on Tuesday.

~Magical theory is with Ravenclaws, Potions with the Gryffindor Idiots, what were they thinking? Snakes and lions in a potions classroom together is a recipe for disaster~

"But first, flying!" Draco began rocking in his seat until his mum glared at him from the house table. 

_Remember your etiquette lessons._ She mouthed. Draco blushed and stopped rocking. They all bit back grins except Blaise, who laughed and slapped him on the back.

They were about to leave the hall to make their way to the grounds when Dumbledore stood up and coughed to gain everyone's attention.

"It appears there was a missorting." He pronounced. People began muttering to each other across the hall. "Our sorting hat seems to have decided to play a practical joke and purposefully sorted a student into the wrong house. All the Professors agree with me that the student has not settled in."

It was clear judging by all the professor's faces except James and Sirius that this was news to them. Lily looked furious. 

"Would Mr Harry Potter please come up to the front of the hall?" 

There were yells of outrage from the Ravenclaw table, most of Slytherin table and the some from the Hufflepuff table. Harry had gone pale and Hermione was being restrained by Padma and Lisa. 

Olivia silently connected her magic with the castle. She felt it hum in greeting.

 _May I speak to the sorting hat?_ She felt a change in the magic and then a presence in her head.

_Hello again dear lady!_

_Hello Mr Hat. Listen, Dumbledick is at it again, trying to resort Harry._

_Don't worry my dear, I've got it all under control._

_Thank you._ She broke the connection and smirked. Harry still hadn't moved. 

She sighed, stood up and walked over to him. Everyone watched her in anticipation. 

She gently took his arm and guided him upright, pulling him to the front of the hall. She was everyone glaring at her but she smirked and winked with her back to the teachers. 

_It'll be fine._ She mouthed, after making sure Evan and his cronies also weren't looking. 

Percy came in and slammed the stool down, glaring at the headmaster. He sent a sympathetic look at Harry and placed the hat on his head.

This time the hat didn't bother to keep the conversation private.

"Hello again Mr Potter."

"Hi." Harry also spoke out loud. 

"No offence boy, but you aren't Gryffindor material, regardless of what Albus Pathetically Witless Barmy Dumbledore thinks of says."

"I know."

"Well then, that's good. Pomona, have you taken Longbottom and Weasley shopping yet? Actually, maybe take The Weasley twins too, they all need new wands."

"I haven't yet."

"Well do get a move on woman. When you do, come and see me first, would you?"

"Very well."

"I guess I'd better sort you now. You seem to be thriving in Ravenclaw to me boy. It if the headmaster is certain your be better somewhere else, we'd better make it HUFFLEPUFF!"

"No, that won't do." Dumbledore protested.

"Never happy are you, you old sod. SLYTHERIN!"

"Now I really don't think-"

"Listen here Buster, I will not stick an Eagle hatchling in a den of lions. RAVENCLAW. And that is my final answer. Off with you, boy." Harry grinned and practically ran back to the Ravenclaw table, where he was surrounded by his housemates who patted him on the back and shook his hands. 

"Oi, Ginger, can you take me back now?" Percy stood and retrieved the hat and the stool.

"Oh, and headmaster? Fuck off."

"As much I agree with you, you should watch your language Mr Hat." Minerva scolded.

"As if you weren't thinking the same thing woman. Besides, these miscreants have worse things inside there heads than a simple swear word. Come on Ginger, I'm due a chat with Phineas."

Percy left the hall and they could hear the hat bitching about the headmaster to Percy from behind the closed door. No one spoke for a while. Then Olivia stood up silently, turned to face the headmaster and oh so slowly out up her middle finger at him before walking out of the hall. The Slytherins followed her, then the Ravecnlaws, Hufflepuffs, and even the Gryffindors, although some *cough Evan *cough, were reluctant. ALl the professors were left in the hall on their own.

"How dare you." Lily said dangerously calmly before getting up and leaving. Severus and Remus shared a look. Lily had been behaving oddly recently. 

Bella had a large grin on her face as she finished her bacon. "You know what they say Headmaster, respect your elders. The hat is centuries older than you, you should know better than to disrespect him. You must have really pissed him off to get him swearing."

"Enough Cedrella." Narcissa said with a smirk.

* * *

"You did something, didn't you?" Draco said as he walked next to Olivia. 

"Duh." He grinned as they stood by their Brooms and waited for the Gryffindors to arrive.

They did pretty quickly and Hooch started the lesson.

"Hold your hand over your broom and say 'Up.' "

"UP!" Olivia just held out her hand and the broom shot into it.

"Very good Miss Black, five points to Slytherin!" Evan glared at her and Olivia smirked back. 

Hooch then told them to mount and praised Evan for having the perfect posture. Draco looked furious but Olivia sent him a warning look. 

Eventually they were all allowed to practice flying and Hooch gave everyone ten points before dismissing them. The Slytherin bunch walked to Magical Theory for their first lesson with Remus. They were with the Ravenclaws. 

The group took up half the room. Vincent and Greg went to sit with Tracy and Millicent, the other first year Slytherins. Draco sat in between Blaise and Theo and Olivia sat at an empty desk. Pansy and Daphne sat behind her. 

Harry entered the room with Hermione, Padma, Terry, Michael and Anthony. He took a seat next to his sister, although no one knew that except Hermione and the Slytherins, and Padma sat down on Olivia's other side. Hermione had introduced the two one study session and they bonded over books. 

Hermione sat next to Pansy and they began debating the advantages of using the tail of a lizard freshly cut off rather then preserved. The other three boys sat with Lisa and Sue. Everyone in the class knew everyone else at least a little so there was no tension.

"Its rare I see a class that get on so well with each other." Remus commented as he called for quiet. "They normally sit with their own houses too. I was going to do what I have done with every other class for their first lesson and make you work with people you ordinarily wouldn't, but you all seem familiar enough with each other. So we'll get straight to business."

He took the roll call and then did what no other teacher did, he sat on his desk, legs crossed.

"Have you don't the Lumos charm in Charms yet?" They nodded. "Good. Now, I want you to team up with another table and try to think of ways you could alter the spell to make the light travel further. Not brighter, just so that it lights up more of an area. The books on your desks should help you."

Olivia Daphne, Pansy, Padma, Hermione and Harry got straight into it. As they worked, Harry and Hermione told the Slytherins what happened in their flying lesson the day before.

"Neville fell off his broom, he got a broken Wrist but was otherwise ok. We were all in the air at the time, and Harry suddenly dived to the ground. We thought he was going to crash, but he pulled up a few centimetres from the ground. Turns out he had seen Neville's remembrall fall out of his pocket at had gone to catch it. Now he's the new Ravenclaw seeker."

~Well done Harry.~ Via didn't speak in front of Hermione and Padma yet.

Half an hour later, Lupin asked them to stop and asked each group to show what they had done up with. He made the room dark, but placed a spell on Olivia when no one was looking so she could still see. Since the Dursleys she has been terrified of the dark. 

Draco's group had managed to transfer the Lumos from their wands and into the ground, making the floor glow. The other Ravenclaw group had managed to spread the light further, but it was brighter.

"And our last group?"

"Lumos Flutterfillia." Several glowing butterflies flew out of Daphne's wand, all different colours. She cancelled and spell and Harry raised his wand.

"Lumos sistinara." This time several fireflies lit up the room.

"Fifteen points to each of you. Now, the reason we can manipulate spells as such is because...."

At the end of the lesson Remus asked Olivia and Draco to some see him after classes. They nodded and left to go to potions. Olivia struggled not to laugh at the look on Draco's face, he looked like an excited puppy.


	12. Potions and Harry meets his cousins

On the way to potions, Olivia and her friends discussed the sorting hat. 

"I didn't know he would be so... Snarky." Pansy commented.

"I reckon if the sorting hat got sorted then he'd be a Slytherin." Draco said confidently. 

"He certainly has the humour of one." Blaise agreed.

"I think you'll find he would be a Gryffindor. After all, he was Godric Gryffindor's hat." Evan said pompusly.

"No, Godric cast a spell to make the hat think and act like Salazar to annoy him. It had the opposite effect, Salazar loved it."

"And how would you know that?" Evan scoffed.

"Because the Portrait of Salazar is in our common and he told us."

"All Slytherins are liars, he must be been lying to you." Draco went to retort but Olivia grabbed his arm and pulled him down a secret passage that doubled as a shortcut. The look on Evan's face when they reached potions before him was priceless. 

Daphne and Pansy paired up and so did Blaise and Theo. Vincent and Greg went together. Draco and Olivia decided to work together. They had been potion partners all summer so they worked together seamlessly and even altered the instructions like Severus did. He told them an about his potions book, but it went missing a while ago. 

He suddenly entered the room, robes billowing out behind him. Olivia and Draco shared a smirk. Sev always had to make an intimidating first impression.

He didn't waste anytime before launching into a speech. 

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word—like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death—if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

The Slytherins were sitting on the edge of their seats and the Gryffindors looked bored. Evan was chatting to Dean and Seamus, ignoring Snape completely.

"Mr Potter." Evan jumped. "Our new celebrity. Tell me, what would I get it if a added powdered root of asphodel into an infusion of wormwood?"

"How should I know? We are here to learn, not be bombarded with questions."

"Five points from Gryffindor for your rudeness. Mr Finnegan, Where would you look of I asked for a bezoar?"

"I dunno."

"Pity. Mr Thomas, what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

"I don't know professor."

"At least you, unlike your friends, have manners. Miss Black, Mr Malfoy, can you answer these questions?"

Olivia nodded but gestured to Draco to speak, as she wrote what he said in the air in note form, adding diagrams.

"At least some of you come prepared. Miss Black, please leave the information you have written where it is so the class may write it down. Once you have finished, refer to page 24 and make the cure for boils potion by following the instructions. And do not make the same mistake of adding the Porcupine quills before taking the potion off the fire, as Mr Longbottom would have made in my other class if it were not for Miss Granger."

Olivia and Draco got an O for their potion and left the class in high spirits.

The next day was Saturday and Olivia was up ridiculously early, too excited to sleep any longer. She would be introducing Harry to Ava and Teddy today.

She went down to the common room and found Draco there too. He looked as excited as she felt. Draco was easy to read, and displayed his emotions like an open book. Blaise always teased him about it. 

Draco loved Ava and Teddy like siblings, same with Olivia. They were all his cousins now. 

"Uncle Arcturus is coming with them. Something about being one man in a bit house with no guests. I wasn't really listening when mum told me."

"You never listen Draco."

"Hey!"

"Keep your hair on, it was just a joke. Just wondering so don't bite my head off, but what is it with you and hair gel?"

"Well seeing as your grandfather created the brand I'm making the most of it while we can get it free."

"Yes, I think we are selling the company. You know, it's so peaceful in the common room when everyone else is asleep."

"It is, isn't it? Which Portraits did you bring again?"

"The one of all four founders is in my bag, Godric and Helga want to see the twins, and the Peverell one is in Sev's office, he needs the company."

"He's not on his own here anymore though. Uncle Remus, Aunt Bella and Mother keep him company!"

"True."

"Have you spoken to any of the adults yet? Like actually spoken?" Draco asked as they watched the Grindylows out in the lake play fighting with each other. Although it could have been actual fighting, it's hard to tell.

"I thanked them for Aliz but it was a whisper, so they might have missed it. I don't know, every time I try to talk to them I clam up."

"They don't mind you know. Father's coming to see us too, he got permission from the school board to take us out of school for lunch"

"Really?"

"He has alot of influence."

"I know that stupid, I have lived with him for the past three months!"

They waited for their friends to get up so they could all go and eat breakfast. Their friends would see Ava and Teddy too, but wouldn't be attending lunch. 

They ate quickly and Olivia left them to chat so she could go sit beside Harry, Aliz around her neck. Most of the school were used to having a snake around now, and most quite liked her. 

"Hey Olivia, Hey Aliz."

∆The Pink Snake with scraggly fur had manners, I like him.∆

∆ He's called a human, and it's black hair, not fur. Although it could do with a brush.∆

"Hey! My hair is fine!" Everyone sat near them turned to look at Harry in surprise. They knew Olivia was a parselmouh, but not Harry.

"You understand snake?" Hermione asked him.

"Was that snake?"

"Parseltongue." Padma corrected, stealing a bit of his toast as she sat down next to him. "Besides, snakes understand us, it's us that don't understand them."

Olivia waited two more minutes until Harry had cleaned his plate before dragging him off. 

They went down to the dungeons and Olivia let herself into Severus's office despite Harry's protests. 

"He won't mind."

"I still can't get used to you speaking."

"Like I said to Pansy, don't make it my problem. Come on, I told you already, Sev won't mind." Harry rolled his eyes at her and followed her into the office. He was pleasantly surprised.

The office was covered in shelves and shelves of books, with brown leather sofas and a single black armchair. There was a fireplace by the sofas and a desk on the other side of the room. 

"You don't look surprised." Harry said to Olivia. 

"Me and Draco come here every evening to spend time with Sev, Remmy, Cissa and Be- Cedrella."

"That makes a sense." 

Draco and the other Slytherins entered the office and made themselves at home. Harry didn't understand. Snape wasn't nasty but he wasn't exactly friendly either. 

Draco took the black armchair and Olivia perched on the arm. Her and Draco were as close as cousins could be, more like siblings. 

Blaise was on the sofa closest to the fire, sat next to Theo. Daphne was sat next to them with her legs propped up on their laps. Crabbe and Goyle (Harry didn't use their first names, not many people did) took the other sofa and Pansy sat by Theo's feet. Harry dithered before sitting on the floor next to Pansy.

Severus and Remus entered Severus's office to find several children making themselves at home. Blaise even had his feet on Severus's spotless and well polished coffee table!

Remus stifled his laughter as Sev had a mental argument with himself. Which did he prefer, his office or the kids? Now that was a difficult question.

He settled for a compromise and raised a brow. "Feet off the Table Mr Zabini, you know the rule. Legs on the floor Miss Greengrass." They looked slightly guilty and did as Severus asked.

Cissa and Cedrella joined them just as the fire went green. Ava and Teddy stepped through, Arcturus and Lucius behind them.

The four had a bet on. Cissa had informed them of where Via and her friends were sorted when she went home the night of the sorting, as she had permission to sleep at Malfoy manor at night.

Arcturus reckoned they would all act a little more grown up since they were now officially in Slytherin, but Lucius reckoned that was only for appearances and they would be the same as ever, all talking over each other and desperate to tell them how exciting school was.

They were both wrong. Ava and Teddy won fifty galleons. They had both been spoilt rotten recently but didn't let it get to their heads.They figured they would smother them with hugs and fuss over the twins relentlessly. 

The twins were indeed smothered in hugs by Draco and Olivia, the former hugged his father and the latter shook Lucius's hand. Both greeted Arcturus formally, Olivia using her writing spell, before turning right back to Ava and Teddy.

~This is Harry, my brother and your cousin.~

Harry waved awkwardly. Teddy grinned at him and Ava just watched him with narrowed eyes. She didn't find it fair he was raised in a loving home and Olivia wasn't. 

"Pleasure." She said coldly . After ten minutes of careful observance she deemed him an "Alright sort of person'' making Olivia laugh and Harry grin. The adults smiled. They had only heard Olivia laugh a few times before and it really was a magical sound.

Via and Draco's friends left and the Black and Malfoy families plus Remus, Severus and Harry left the school grounds, deciding to eat lunch in Diagon alley. There they saw Pomona with Ron and Neville, both ecstatic with their new wands. Fred and George were with them.

"Percy got a new wand when he was made prefect, so Professor Sprout offered for Fred and George to get new wands too, seeing as theirs are also second hand. We got new robes too, and Neville got an owl! " Ron told them excitedly. Said owl looked thoroughly fed up, and Trevor had "done a runner down a drain somewhere." According to George.

"Thank the sorting hat not me, it was him who told me you could do with robes and books too." Pomona laughed.

Harry was under a glamour so no one would recognize him and think he had 'gone dark ' even though he sort of already had. Bella was still under her school glamour.

Lunch was classic English roast and then they went shopping for more books and potions ingredients. 

By the time they got back to the castle they were tired and hungry. Severus had a house elf bring sandwiches to his quarters after Ava, Teddy, Lucius and Arcturus left and him and the other adults left the three children to eat their fill in the quiet of the office and chat.


	13. Saving Lily Potter

Lily Potter felt odd. After her strange conversation with the Sorting hat and Dumbledore trying to resort her son, she had been feeling like there was something she should remember, and hearing a voice in her head that sounded suspiciously like Dumbledore telling her what to do and how to act.

The only times she felt fully in control and could speak out of turn was when she felt anger. Pure, undiluted Fury. 

She mulled it over for a second and strained her memory. A flash of green, three children crying.... _three?_

But as soon as the thought came it went, and the voice in her head told her she just forget, for the greater good. She fought it, she tried so hard but it was so persuasive! And she was once again a puppet being controlled by the puppeteer. 

In their muggle history lessons Olivia would study her parents. James seemed awful, full of himself and biased towards Gryffindor, and he didn't help teach at all. Lily would read out of books and interact with the class, she was fairly good teacher. But there was something off with her. When a Slytherin would answer a question she would begin to give points and then just stop, and seemingly forget. 

Sometimes she would start to say something and then just trail off and talk about something else, and sometimes, just sometimes, there was a flicker of recognition when she looked at Olivia. But it was always gone in a flash.

So when Harry burst into the empty classroom the group of friends claimed as their own, yelling about needing to save his mum, Olivia wasn't surprised. Well, maybe a little, but not much.

She stood up and dragged Harry to Severus's office, where Remus, Cissa and Bella were all with him drinking tea. Andromeda and Ted were there too, after being successfully purged of all controlling spells and potions. 

"We have to save my mum!" Harry didn't bother to greet them, he was in too much of a panic.

"What in the name of Merlin are you talking about?"

"I saw dad and Sirius put this in her food, and Dumbledore keeps casting spells on her." Harry handed them an empty vial. Severus sniffed it and grimaced before looking horrified.

"Mindless obedience potion." He muttered. "Like the imperious curse and illegal. You said it was in your mother's food?" 

Harry nodded and Olivia squeezed his hand. 

"We'll be keeping this, we can use it in the case against Dumbledore and his minions we are building. We'll need your memories too Harry. But first we must save Lily." Andromeda said, seeing the others were told shocked to talk. 

She walked over to the fire and stepped through, coming back a few minutes later with a very confused and annoyed Lily Potter.

"What are you doing? Get off me!"

Snape knew they'd have to make her angry to break through the spells and potions. 

"Hello Mudblood." It killed him to say it, but it did the trick.

" Severus you foul little toad, how dare you call me that word you git! You -" She paused and then a look of realization and fear crossed her face.

"Help me." She whispered and then stupefied herself before Dumbledore could take over and make her leave.

Severus leapt into action. Actually, Severus doesn't leap anywhere, let me rephrase that. Severus swaggered into action. 

"Cissa, I want a full diagnostic scan for spells and potions she is being influenced by. Bella, a normal full health diagnostic. Remus, with me. If you two are staying, keep out of the way." 

~Yes Severus~

"Yes Professor."

"Good." Severus and Remus had three cauldron set up and were pulling down a multitude of ingredients off the shelves. 

"Cissa what did you find?"

"She's under the Mindless obedience potion and Amortentia keyed to James Potter. she's only been under a love potion since the Halloween Tom died though. She's also under the imperious curse and a version of Obliviate that activates whenever she remembers something Dumbledore doesn't want her to. Those have also been on since that halloween."

"Hm. Remus, begin brewing a purging Potion. Via, you can help him. The other potions I can use to help purge her system may not work depending on her health. Bella?"

"She's underweight and not eating as much as she should be. Everything else seems fine except - oh."

"What?"

"She's under a glamour. Hang on." Bella took down the glamour and everyone gasped.

"Seven months. Due in December." 

Olivia dropped the glass goal she was holding. Thankfully it was empty.

~Pregnant?~

"No way." Harry gasped out. 

"Right, well then the Counter potion for Amortentia cannot be given to her, it will kill the child. I'll have to use legilimency."

"No." Olivia said flatly.

"Did you just speak?"

"Yes. Don't use mind magic, Dumbledore will feel it due to the other potions and spells."

"Then what shall we do?" Remus said to the blonde.

"Leave that to me and Harry. " She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out of the room, and took him to an empty classroom.

"Do you know parselmagic yet?"

"Um, no?"

Olivia took a book out of her pocket (undetectable extention charm ) and flipped it open. She showed him a spell and they practiced for about ten minutes, Harry getting the hang of it fairly quickly.

When they got back to the office, Lily was awake and wrapped in a blanket, pale and shaking. 

"We've given her the purging Potion and helped her throw off the imperious curse. Only thing left is Amortentia." Remus whispered.

Harry and Olivia stood in front of Lily and raised their hands. ∆ Shalundi sarsequeth renundi absolon ∆

Silver streams of light flew from their hands and surrounded Lily, pulling at a sickly pink substance refusing to let go. After alot of tugging, the pink substance was removed and destroyed. 

"M-Mum?" Harry said quietly. Lily's eyes were wide as she was shaking. 

"Harry, sweetheart, I'm so sorry." Harry pulled her into a hug and Via stepped closer to Bella, who pulled her down onto the sofa and put an arm around her.

"Mum, Olivia is-"

"I know. Darling, I am so, so sorry." She looked Olivia in the eyes. She looked back, and when she detected no thing but remorse, she nodded slowly.

"What happened Lil?" Remus asked softly.

* * *

_I was truly in love with James at first. No potion involved. For the two years we were at school, our wedding and our children's birth. Then Dumbledore came, and mentioned a prophecy, saying we were in danger._

_James wanted to use Sirius and I begrudgingly agreed, but I never really liked Sirius, he never changed, never grew up. But he would never betray James. But then Dumbledore somehow managed to persuade James to change to change to Peter without telling me._

_A week before Halloween I discovered some missing money from our vaults through a letter from Gringotts. I confronted Dumbledore and he smiled that annoying smile._

_"Lily my dear, you are delusional." Then he waved his wand and I remembered nothing._

_When Voldemort turned up I locked myself and my children in their bedroom_ _. I heard James fall to the floor, I thought we were doomed._

_I begged him not to touch my children but he used crucio on me, only long enough to knock me out. something about a promise to his loyal follower._

_When I woke up James was there. Apparently Voldemort stupefied him and then turned to the boys. I asked about Olivia but he dismissed me._

_Dumbledore was in the room upstairs too. He said something about taking Olivia away and I got angry, shouting at him. James tried to persuade me but I ignored him. Then Dumbledore pointed his wand at me and obliviated the whole conversation, leaving James's memory intact._

_Then he left and pretended to arrive whilst we were downstairs. He put me under imperio and forced me to agree to give up my child, then wiped my memory of ever having a daughter._

_I fell out of love with James after that. It might have been my subconscious, or the way he was starting to behave like the immature toerag he was at school again, but he let the fame get to his head. So him, Sirius and Dumbledore began giving me Amortentia hidden in my food keyed to him, and some other potions._

_I would regain my memory from time to time but I would always get obliviated again. I haven't slept with James since then, even under Amortentia. I shared a bed, but nothing else. Somehow my mind managed to fight that part. Until seven months ago._

* * *

Lily began to sob.

"You're safe now Lils." Remus said, wrapping an arm around her. 

"You can quit working here, stay at Malfoy manor. " Cissa added.

"I'm under a contract. I can't stop working here until Harry leaves school. I get a year off for the baby but that's it."

"We'll go to Gringotts at Christmas, get the contract broken. Meanwhile you can file for divorce and stay in the spare room in my quarters." Remus said.

"Thank you. I don't deserve this."

It was Olivia who spoke this time. "It wasn't you. It was them. And for this they will pay." The look on her face even scared Bella and Severus a little bit.

* * *

The next week was Halloween and the Ravenclaw's had Charms with the Gryffindors. They were learning the levitation charm. Harry was paired with Padma, and Hermione, to her dismay, was with Evan Potter.

Harry and Padma had done the spell many times now, and we're working on levitating more than one object at once. Then they began to experiment, harnessing their magic and trying to do it wandlessly. Harry managed to get a book a few inches off the desk but Padma was struggling.

"Close your eyes." Harry ordered. "Clear your mind of every thought and feeling." He waited until he saw her shoulders sag, her telltale action of falling into a meditative state. The group of friends got together in Remus's office, the most comfy, twice a week to meditate.

"Now picture the featherr. See the way it blows in the wind, imagine it slowly rising from the desk, floating upwards, feel the magic in your fingertips as you see the feather rise."

Harry watched the feather intently as he spoke, until he was suddenly suspended in the air.

"Padma!" She blinked a few times and Harry crashed to the floor.

"Sorry, sorry! I was thinking about the feather but I could hear you talking so I started to picture you instead!" 

"We really need to work on that in tomorrow's session"

"I haven't finished building my library yet! I have to finish my library first!"

It was a clever form of Occlumency they were using when meditating. They gathered their memories and built defences, storing memories in all sorts of places. 

Olivia's was her primary school. No one had been there except Teddy and Ava, so anyone who got into her mind would be lost. If they got past the dragons, Men with guns, and grenades that is. 

Padma, Harry and Hermione all went with a library, organizing memories into books with defences scattered about inside and outside the libraries.

Harry, Olivia and Theo were the first to finish their barriers and move on to Wandless and nonverbal magic, although Olivia already had a good grasp on it. She hadn't done much occlumency however. Tomorrow Severus would test their barriers, look for weaknesses and suggest ways to strengthen them. He was quite looking forward to it. Not because he wanted to invade their minds, but because he knew the group were powerful and he wanted to see what they had achieved.

Padma went back to meditating and Harry turned to Hermione, who looked fed up.

"I haven't even had a go yet." She mouthed. Harry sent her a sympathetic look. Evan was making a fool of himself, waving his wand about like the idiot he was.

"You're going to take someone's eye out in a minute." Hermione said grumpily.

"No I won't. Now shut up, I'm practising."

"Oh honestly, I'd hardly call that practice. you haven't even done it yet!"

"It's not like you could If you tried!" 

Hermione waved her wand. "Winguardium Leviosa." The feather flew. Harry gave her thumbs up.

"See, not so hard, is it?"

"Why you - you Mudblood!" The classroom went silent. Harry's mouth fell open, he didn't even know his brother knew that word! Hermione stood up and walked out of the room, head down. 

"Well done Evan." Harry glared at him and walked out after Hermione, Padma right behind him.

The three weren't seen for the rest of the day, not even at the Halloween feast.Olivia was in classes but was taken aside by Fred and George before the feast and shown a map. So she went to find the Ravenclaw trio.

The feast went smoothly until Olivia walked in, slamming the door open with such a loud bang everyone fell silent and stared at the small, skinny, underestimated first year in shock. 

She walked up to the Gryffindor table and stood behind Evan. He turned to face her.

"What?" He said rudely. She pulled back her fist and punched him in the face.

~Don't you ever call anyone a Mudblood again~ She made it big enough for the whole school to read.

"Troll in the dungeons, troll in the dungeons!" Quirrell screamed. 

"Prefects lead their houses to their dorms."

~ Slytherins stay put~ The writing was still large enough for everyone to see.

"That's not your choice to make Miss Black."

"Oh, fuck off you big arsehole!" Olivia had been tipped over the edge. Now everyone was muttering to their neighbours, the mute girl could talk! "You realize the troll is in the dungeons and the Slytherin common room is in the dungeons, don't you? Oh who am I kidding, of course you do, you just don't care. Actually, no one should go anywhere, we are safe here where we are all accounted for. Oh, and someone should go get Harry, Padma and Hermione. Potter's foul mouth made Hermione cry and now the three are in the second floor girls bathroom."

"Are you headmistress Miss Black?"

"Yes." She wasn't of course, but it would mess with his head. "It appears I'm the one punishing a student for foul language and looking out for the safety of the school, isn't that what being head is all about?" Cissa and Bella didn't bother to hide their growing amusement. Remus was silently laughing and Severus was hiding his face in his hands. Lily looked proud and the other teachers were all varying levels of amused.

"Miss Black is correct headmaster. On all accounts. Students stay here, Minerva, Severus, we shall go find the missing students. Second floor bathroom you say?" Olivia nodded and Minerva and Severus followed Lily, but Dumbledore spoke before they were out of the door.

"I'm afraid I have to take fifty points from Slytherin for talking back to a teacher and using bad language."

"Oh honestly Albus she was just being honest. One hundred points to Slytherin for clear and logical thinking." Minerva said as she walked out. Draco grinned. Meeting his cousin was one of the best things that ever happened to him.


	14. Troll, Meditation and Swishy cloaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a fun chapter for you guys.

In the great hall, Olivia had gone to speak to Fred and George, Slytherin's resident pranksters. She liked the twins, but sometimes if they shouted to loud she would flinch, thinking of the yelling Vernon would do.

"I have a question."

"Ask away dear Lady, ask away." Fred said airily.

"Knowing you two, you know exactly what's on the third floor. Can you tell me?"

"A three headed guarding a trapdoor."

"And I take it you've been down said trapdoor?"

"Duh."

"So what was down there?"

"Well, we gave each dog head a bone and then jumped down the trapdoor, landed on a devil's snare, caught a key, and stopped when we reached a giant chess set."

"How many times have you been down there?"

"Several. What do you take us for?"

She grinned and walked back to her friends. Neville and Ron were with them. 

"I thought Dumbledore had to do Samhain this year?" 

"He did." Neville said. "But he'll worm his way out of it."

"Not this time." Olivia got her friends to sit in a circle and made a small fire. They were joined by most of the Slytherins including the Weasley twins. Soon enough students from other houses and even the remaining teachers joined them. And so the ceremony began.

* * *

Hermione wiped her eyes, head on Harry's shoulder and Padma squeezing her hand. 

"Ready to join the feast?"

"No. Let's go." But a horrible smell filled their nostrils. Harry pulled both girls to their feet and pushed them behind him. He had seen and smelled a troll before, so he wasn't going to take any chances. It lumbered towards them and Harry heard three voices and saw three red streaks light before the thing fell to the floor with a thud.

"Are you all alright?" Minerva asked them while Lily fussed over her the trio. They nodded shakily.

"Did you kill it?" 

"Yup! Blew up his insides!" Lily said with a grin. "Never did like trolls. You missed a spectacular show in the hall."

"What happened?"

"Your sister punched Evan in the face, Called Albus an Arsehole and then told him she'd be a better headmistress. And right now I'm guessing she's realized the headmaster broke his word and celebrated the wrong ceremony and is currently rectifying it." Minerva said. "Yes Harry, I know who she is. Now come along, I want to see Albus's face when they ignore his orders to stop the ceremony."

The six walked back to the hall and Harry, Padma and Hermione joined the students on the floor. Evan was glaring at them with Seamus and Dean, the three standing with James and Sirius. Dumbledore was indeed trying to stop them, but the older students had put up silencing and repelling shields so they couldn't hear him and he couldn't get near them. It was very amusing.

"Tilly?" Lily muttered. A house elf appeared with a pop. "Fetch the sorting hat would you? He'll want to see this."

"Yes mistress Lily." She popped away and reappeared with the hat.

"This is the first time since Godric and Salazar that I haven't been bored all year!" He exclaimed. "So you got your memory back then Fire-head?" He said quietly.

"Yes. I'm going to Gringotts at Christmas to file for divorce. When my surname changes the contract will break and I'll no longer teach here."

"Well done! Ooo, Miss Black doesn't do things by half, does she? So has she started speaking now?"

"Yes." A Hufflepuff nearby answered. He was watching the ceremony with great interest.

"Ah, Mr Diggory. I have to say, getting older has done wonders for your looks, I would never associate the shrimp of a boy from three years ago with this hottie." Cedric blushed. The hat chuckled. 

"Yes, more muscles, excellent quidditch player, you have your own fan club boy. Choose wisely. Now, why aren't you joining in the fun?" Lily had put the hat on the table and joined Harry on the floor with the students and other teachers. She was avoiding Albus by staying in Remus's quarters and only eating food her personal house elf made for her.

"I've never been part of one before. My dad and mum don't celebrate Samhain."

"Well now is the time to learn. Off with you." Cedric nodded and joined the ever growing circle of students. 

The hat watched until the ceremony finished and Olivia wandered over to him.

"I thought you wouldn't make it."

"I wasn't going to miss it. Actually, I have a request."

"Yes?"

"Can I have wings?"

Everyone watched and laughed as the sorting hat flew towards Dumbledore with blue fairy wings. 

"Boo! You'll never win, Goatman! Catch me if you can!" And the hat flew towards the doors, a Ravenclaw fourth year opening it for him.

Dumbledore spent the rest of the evening chasing an old raggedy hat with blue fairy wings around the castle.

* * *

Tuesday rolled around and the group were once again sat in Remus's office. They all meditated together, but in different ways. Daphne, Pansy and Theo sat cross legged on the floor with their hands in their laps. Blaise and Draco sat on straight backed wooden chairs with closed eyes. Olivia, Neville, Hermione, Padma and Harry could just sort of tune out whenever they felt like it, so they normally just curled up on the armchairs. Ron had the most trouble concentrating, so he normally sat with Daphne, Pansy and Theo on the floor and let them talk him through it.

This time however, Severus would be testing all of their defences. Once they had all mastered this form of occlumency and could perform it in a split second, whatever state of mind they were in, he would begin teaching them to project thoughts, pictures, and memories, and to create and project realistic false memories. Then he would teach them to completely clear their minds.

This bit they had had to do on their own, as it is different for everyone, but he was glad he'd be able to teach them the next bit.

He walked in and saw Olivia and Hermione chatting quietly. He decided to test whether they could hold their barriers whilst talking. He started with Olivia.

"Legilimens." He delved into her mind. He was standing in Surrey. Interesting, and smart. Most wizards wouldn't be able to navigate here. He tried to enter the houses but all were locked. He turned and made his way to the school building.

He reached it and instantly all Windows and doors were covered with thick iron sheets. He cast a spell to break through but that triggered a load of men in army uniforms to appear from nowhere and shoot bullets at him. They wouldn't be able to kill him, but if they hit him he would get bruises. Then a dragon started breathing fire at him and several grenades exploded. 

"Let me in would you? So I can assess your progress?" He said aloud from his physical body, not the one in Via's head. She carried on talking to Hermione but her defences went down and she let Severus enter.

He was in a classroom, an art classroom by the looks of things. He spent ages trying to find a memory, but they were too well hidden. He withdrew from her mind.

"Impressive. You're Ready for the next level."

He went around one by one after that. He decided Olivia, Harry, Neville, Hermione and Padma were ready to move on. The others needed a bit more practise. 

"I expect you all every Friday at eight. Goodnight." He left with a swish of his cloak.

"I wish I could do that." Harry said wistfully.

"Its not difficult. You just pinch your cloak here like this and twitch it as you walk." Draco demonstrated. Remus and Lily watched from the sofa with mugs of coffee as the large group of friends got a lesson from Draco and Blaise on how to successfully swish their cloaks. Then Pansy taught them how to make them billow in a batlike fashion as they walked.

This gave them an idea for a prank the next day, but it would require help. Remus and Lily offered to help, and Bella was ecstatic.

The next morning was the same as normal. Severus took his seat next to Narcissa and Andromeda and began to eat his breakfast. 

Then who should walk into the hall but Severus Snape! His black cloak billowed out behind him as he came to a halt in front of Severus with a swish of his cloak.

"Imposter." The new Severus Snape accused. Severus raised a brow. Then entered three more Snapes. All four fake Snapes were wearing the same clothes as the real Severus exactly, and it was impossible to tell them apart.

"Imposters." They all pointed at each other. 

The real Severus stood up to inspect the lookalikes. Fake Snape 1 quickly slid into his seat.

Four more Snapes entered and reached the front of the hall with a swish of their cloaks. Three more soon followed. The real Snape got lost in the fray.

"Silence!" Dumbledore yelled over the furious Snapes. "The real Severus is sat in his seat. The rest of you are imposters, probably students. Please come to my office immediately."

Severus's yells were disguised by the shouts of the of his lookalikes. Fake Snape 1 looked smug as the other eleven shapes got ushered out of the hall.

Once in the office with Minerva and Albus, the fun started.

"You made a mistake you old fool, I'm the real Severus! " Fake Snape 7 growled. 

"No I am. Headmaster, get rid of these imposters at once!" Fake Snape 4 snarled.

"Ignore them Headmaster, for I'm the real Severus Snape, the half-blood prince!" Fake Snape 11 waved his arms wildly.

"How did you know that imposter?" Severus growled.

No one knew who the fake Snapes were of course, as the students had projections of themselves sat at the house tables so everyone was none the wiser.

"Ignore them all, for I am Severus Snape, A loving Godfather and Uncle." Fake Snape 2 cried.

"No, I am! Potions extraordinaire and famous quidditch player." Fake Snape 9 argued. 

"That is preposterous! I am a respectable man in a school of chaos and frivolity! alone wanted to experiment with potion in the darkness of my underground bunker! " Fake Snapes 3 and 5 said together.

"I spent three months working on a good opening speech for my classes." 6 and 10 put in.

"I have a pet unicorn. " Fake Snape eight said.

"All to you shut up! You are giving a headache. I'll let you deal with these blithering idiots headmaster." The real Severus strode out of the room.

"Yes Headmaster, you deal with the blithering idiots! How dare they pretend to be me!" The other ten Snapes said in unison and followed real Snape out, making sure to billow and swish. Dumbledore blinked.

"What on earth just happened?"

"A Snape apocalypse. They'll be taking over the world riding their pet unicorns and wearing quidditch robes next." Minerva cackled and left the office.

Meanwhile, Fake Snape 1 was busy telling the school about the time he and his pet unicorn saved a herd of flying pigs from drowning in moon cheese. 

Suddenly he got up and stalked out. "And remember kids, pigs will fly before the real Severus Snape owns a unicorn. See ya!"

The eleven pranksters each had a silver bracelet with a single gemstome, each a different colour. They allowed them to communicate telepathically.

 _Did you do it?_ Pansy asked Daphne as she joined them.

_Yup. I named the unicorn fluffy and changed the moon dust to moon cheese._

_Nice._

They had half an hour until class started, so they quickly used an invisibility charm installed into their bracelets and went to Remus's quarters just as the spell started to wear off. The girls went to Lily's room to get changed and the boys to Remus's. Then Olivia called a house elf and after swearing her to silence asked her to return Snapes robes.

"Honestly though, who has that many sets of the same robe?" Harry exclaimed as they made their way to duelling. All the first years were together for the lesson, and who would be teaching but Snape and McGonagall? This would be fun.

They paired up and learnt the formalities and correct way to hold a wand when duelling. No spells were used but students were taught to spin, duck and dodge effectively.

After the lesson the Golden thirteen made sure to swish their cloaks as they turned and left the classroom, cloaks billowing out behind them. Minerva cackled and Snape just growled. He couldn't get too mad though, he liked the little Snakes too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I felt bad so I added a bonus chapter. What did you think of the prank? I love hearing from you guys, so please leave comment! Thank you to everyone who has given this kudos and commented, it is much appreciated. 
> 
> For those interested, the colours of the gemstones in the bracelets are as follows:
> 
> Neville= Yellow
> 
> Ron= Orange
> 
> Padma= Silver
> 
> Hermione= Cloudy grey
> 
> Harry= Blue
> 
> Theo= Light blue
> 
> Blaise= Red
> 
> Pansy= Purple
> 
> Daphne= Pink
> 
> Draco= Black
> 
> Olivia= Emerald Green
> 
> Chapters should be more frequent as my writers block has been unblocked. Happy reading!


	15. The hardships of being Hermione

Dumbledore obviously didn't want a repeat of all Hallows eve, so he made sure everyone knew it was Yule being celebrated, and everyone would have an extra week off. 

In the new "Primary" schools, witches and wizards from muggle backgrounds and their families were all staying with a magical family each to learn and experience the traditions. 

Lucius, Arcturus and the twins were coming to stay at the castle for Yule. Everyone except Harry, Olivia, Ron, Draco and Theo were going home for the holidays. Ron's siblings were staying too. 

There had been a quidditch match a few weeks ago, Gryffindor vs Slytherin. Despite Evan's many flaws, he was an amazing seeker, and scraped a win for Gryffindor. During the match someone had cursed his broom, and after a quick scan of the teacher's stands Olivia had worked out it was Quirrell, and Severus was muttering the counter curse.

There was a big confrontation after the match when James and Sirius loudly accused Severus of attempted murder. Lily tried to defend him but Cissa and Bella held her back. It looked like spells were going to fly and they didn't want Lily to put her baby at risk.

Spells did indeed fly and Severus strode off looking exactly as he did at breakfast while James and Sirius looked battered and dirty. 

Olivia had just left the library when Dumbledore and James walked past, deep in discussion. 

"Does Flamel know you have it?" James muttered quietly.

"I told him it was at Gringotts." Dumbledore replied.

It didn't take Olivia long to put the pieces together. Nicholas Flamel created the Philosopher's stone, and by the sounds of it put it in Gringotts, Dumbledore took it out and hid it in the school, probably the third floor.

Either Dumbledore really was delusional enough to believe a school full of children was safer than a bank full of a warrior race, or It was some sort of challenge for Evan and Harry.

If it was a challenge it probably included Voldemort, which meant he was probably at the school. Or part of him was anyway. If she could find him, collect the soul piece, return the stone with a reward of a vial of Elixir, then they could bring him back once they found the other pieces.

The other teachers clearly didn't know what it was they were protecting, and Olivia decided to keep quiet about it until she was sure and she knew where the soul piece was.

* * *

Hermione didn't take her stuff home with her. Since she found out she was a witch, she wasn't sure what her parents would do with her magic stuff if they got the chance, so she decided to leave it and just take some muggle books and clothes.

She tried to act normal at breakfast, and to hide her nervousness, but she wasn't sure how successful she was. The people who had been in the compartment on their first day when she cried all knew what was wrong, and Harry grabbed her hand under the table, squeezing it gently. She squeezed back.

He waved Neville and Ron over from the Hufflepuff table.

"Mione, firstly we swear we won't tell anyone what you told us unless we feel you are in danger. in return, we ask that if anything happens over break you send an owl and we'll rescue you." Ron said quietly.

"I don't have an owl."

"Spirit will be going with you. He might drop the disguise though it he feels your in danger. We didn't give Olivia the details, but she knows that you could be in trouble."

"Disguise?"

"Spirit the owl is actually Spirit the Phoenix." This whole conversation was whispered. 

"Wow! I won't tell anyone, promise. And if they do anything, I'll send a letter."

The four quickly started discussing Yule tradition when the rest of the golden eleven joined them. They talked and laughed as normal, but Hermione could feel a pit of dread in her stomach. She just had a feeling something would go wrong.

Neville stayed by her side right up until they boarded the train, then he sat next to her with Blaise on his right. Daphne, Pansy and Padma across from them. 

Hermione was disappointed she wouldn't get to celebrate Yule, but promised herself she would next year. But she needed to get this confrontation out of the way first.

There was no one waiting on the platform that Hermione knew. She felt panic flood through her but she pushed it down, ignoring it for the time being. Her parents hadn't been too bad before, but Hermione knew it was likely their opinion would change while she was gone. 

She waited for two hours but no one turned up, so she left the station and flagged down a taxi, thankful she had muggle money with her. Spirit hooted from her cage. The taxi driver stared but didn't comment. 

They pulled up outside her house and she paid the driver, dragging her trunk behind her in one hand and holding the owl cage in the other as she walked up to her front step. She knocked. 

Her dad opened the door and his welcoming smile turned cold she he looked at her.

"You're not welcome here. Your possessed by the devil."

"Dad, it's just magic, I'm not possessed, please let me in!" He slammed the door in her face. Hermione's heart broke into hundreds of little pieces and she let out a choked sob. She turned and ran, not caring where she was going. 

At one point, she thought some creepy guy was following her and she took out her wand, just in case she would need it. As she did so, she let go of Spirit's cage and tripped over it, throwing out her arm holding the wand to try and break her fall. There was a loud bang and a huge purple triple decker bus appeared right in front of her.

"Hello and Welcome to the knight bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. I am your conductor of the day, Stan Shunpike."

"Erm... Sorry, but what?" Hermione asked, standing up. 

"You need to st somewhere, we take you there. Where to today, kid?"

"Do you go to Hogwarts?"

"And she chooses the one place we can't go except for underwater. Can't do nuffink underwater." Hermione tried to think, she only knew of one other magical area, it would have to do.

"Diagon Alley, please."

"That'll be firteen sickles then." 

"I only have muggle money."

"Ah, right. Hang on." He got out a funny looking calculator and typed in some numbers.

"That's ten pounds." Hermione passed him the money and climbed into the bus, letting Stan hoist her trunk in after her. 

The bus was one of the most horrible things Hermione had ever been on. It was extremely fast and everything on the pavement had to keep leaping out of the way. Hermione was tossed about like a rag doll, so much so she didn't notice Spirit disappear from her cage in a small flash of fire. 

* * *

"Gringotts today." Remus said to Lily as he handed her a coffee. It was the day the students left for yule too.

"Thanks Rem." 

They chatted for a bit until Bella skipped into the room, singing a song about Rocks, Leather jackets and Potatoes. 

"You're supposed to knock Bella!" Cissa scolded as she followed her into the room. Bella ignored her and hugged Lily.

"What on earth are you singing?" Lily asked, hugging back.

"Bella decided it was a good idea to play truth or dare with a bunch of eleven year olds. She can't stop singing or skipping until we get to Diagon alley."

"Oh my poor ears." Lily muttered, getting a scowl from Bella. 

"Bet I know whose idea the potato was." Remus chuckled.

"Well, it is obvious. Crazy girl is obsessed. You ready Lils?"

"Yep. I'll go through first." Lily flooed to Diagon alley followed by Narcissa and then Bella, who pouted once the stepped out of the green flames.

"Shame." She said sadly. "It was a good song. I should become a songwriter." Lily laughed at the look of horror on Narcissa's face. Bella started singing again.

A few silencing spells later and Lily and Cissa were sat in front of the desk of a goblin named Daggertooth. Bella was pouting, unable to speak. Lily couldn't look at her without laughing.

"So, what is it you wish to do?"

"I wish to split my vault from my husband's, get a divorce and claim full custody of our unborn child due to love potions and compultion spells."

"Very well. Your vault will be split immediately. You are aware we have to notify your husband you have divorced him?"

"Oh yes. Could you wait until Yule? Lovely present for him." Lily grinned. Bella silently cackled, a disturbing sight, and Cissa struggled to hide her amusement.

"That can be done. Simply cut your palm on this and I will do the rest." Lily pressed the tip of her wand to the palm of her hand and moved it across, leaving a shallow cut. She let the blood form on the parchment, and watched with delight as her name changed back to Evans.

"You will have to come back when the baby is born to gain full custody. A letter detailing the new number and contents of your vault will be sent to you by yule. Is that all?"

As they left gringotts, the silencing spells wore off.

"And you can shove those Rocks up your-" Bella stopped, realizing she could be heard again. "Sorry, I was trying to come up with a good song to put in a howler to Potter and my cousin. Something about Leather Jackets being for losers, The only thing thicker than them is potatoes and if throwing rocks at their heads doesn't knock some sense into them maybe having said rocks shoved up their arses will." 

"That would be funny. Oh, hello spirit. What's wrong?"

* * *

Olivia, Harry, Ron, Draco and Theo were playing truth or dare. Olivia was slightly miffed she was only female of their group staying, but she was still going to have a great time.

"Harry, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Paint your fingernails pink and wear a tutu long enough for us to get good pictures."

He huffed but did as he was told, sending the others into fits of laughter. Bella suddenly slammed the door open. They were in an empty classroom down in the dungeons.

"Oooh, truth or dare, can I play? I have time for one round before we are off to gringotts. I'm the master of truth or dare."

The kids shared a rather evil look. "The master you say? Very well Be- Cedrella, truth or dare?" Ron didn't know who Cedrella actually was yet, but Harry caught himself just in time.

"Dare."

"Ok, here's what you do..." 

Whilst Lily, Cissa and Bella were at Gringotts the rest of the staying students and teachers gathered in the great hall for lunch. Once everyone was sat down the room was filled with purple smoke and once it cleared, everyone's clothes had been replaced with fancy shirts, Long black trousers, white socks and black dancing shoes. Each student either had a pocket watch, monocle or a cane. On their heads were top hats and each wore a black leather jacket, identical to the one Sirius Black was wearing.

If any counter spells of any sort were cast the clothes would change colour and the shirt would turn frilly.

Even better than that, well for Olivia at least, all the food had been replaced with potatoes and each student and professor alike was now sat on rocks instead of benches. 

Olivia simply grinned and helped herself to potatoes.


End file.
